


The Coffee Shop Chronicles

by loveyouJas



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Andy just watches the whole thing unfold, Brendon Urie is a joy to write, Fluff, Joe and Brendon are his wingmen, M/M, Mostly because he already knows, Patrick is really adorable, Pete is such a dork, Peterick, coffee shop AU, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya dude! I won't tell anyone one about your huge crush on Pete!” Brendon had his usual huge smile on his face causing Patrick’s head to sink back onto the counter.<br/>This was a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first Peterick fic! Honestly I haven't been reading about them for too long (only a few days) but I wanted to try my own hand a it!  
> By the way this is a AU, but I'm sure most of you knew that.  
> Basically Joe and Patrick went to high school together, same with Andy and Pete and well Brendon...Brendon is still in high school( but he's a senior) Also I didn't put exactly how many years apart the band is but since it's an AU I would assume about 2 or 3

It starts, he thinks, the moment he gives him the ridiculous nickname.

_ ‘Tricky’ _

It wasn't anything spectacular or even that creative. After all his name was Patrick so coming up with Tricky couldn't have been that difficult.

But despite the thought, or lack thereof, that he put into his nickname made something inside of him turn.

He supposed it was becuase that people never showed too much interest in him, let alone enough interest to give him a nickname. So the fact that Pete did, no matter how basic it was, meant something to him.

The only other people who called him anything besides Patrick was his family and his long time buddy Joe. Everyone else that called him anything else usually had an insult attached to it which, he had to admit, he was getting pretty good at ignoring in the last few years.

They all worked at the coffee shop: him, Joe, Andy, Pete and the high schooler that followed them around Brendon (granted him and Joe had just graduated from highschool themselves not too long ago but still.)

Patrick had gotten the job after his parents proclaimed that they couldn't keep buying his cd’s and vinyls all the time and that eventually he would have to get a job if he wanted more music. And also that it would teach him more  _ ‘responsibility’ _

_ Though he felt he was pretty responsible… _

So around junior year of highschool him and Joe went job hunting. Mostly because his curly haired friend was having a similar problem with his parents.

They ended up landing a job at the local coffee shop joint and worked there everyday after school. 

And that’s where he met him.

Mr. Pete Wentz himself.

Pete, the guy who trained him and Joe, along with his friend Andy, helped the two get pretty adjusted to the job. And sooner than later they all became friends.

Pete and Andy, a few years older than Joe and Patrick, had been working there a little longer and therefore knew what they could and couldn't get away with at work.

Which basically meant they taught them how to have fun at work without getting fired.

Time had passed and the 4 of them had gotten even closer. Going as far as to form a little band. And not too soon after that Patrick and Joe graduated but instead of finding new jobs, or _ possibly ones that paid better _ , they stuck with with the coffee shop.

Putting him in the situation he was in now.

_ Head over heals with his co-worker Pete while trying not to be to akward or obvious about it. _

“I think you should just tell him,” Joe said to him one day when they were on break. The 2 of them only talked about it when the others weren't there,Patrick not wanting to appear silly or ridiculous to their other friends.

“I don't know Joe, I mean what if he doesn’t...ya know? Like me back?”

“Well that’s the worst case scenario. Besides, Pete’s a really chill guy. I doubt things would fall out between you two.”

“Ya but what if it does? Not to mention we still have to work together. I don't think I could handle the embarrassment.” Patrick put his face in his hands, shaking his head.

“Don't worry dude. It’ll be fine.” Joe patted him on the back as their younger friend Brendon walked in.

“What will be fine?” His big brown eyes were wide with curiosity. “Speaking of fine, Patrick I was thinking about you last night.”

Patrick raised his head up. “Really? Why?”

“Well I was just thinking, wondering actually, when you would tell Pete you liked him.”

The man in question almost choked on his own spit.

“I was looking at picture of you two from a party a few months ago and couldn't help but notice how cute you guys were.” Brendon, as usual, was being pretty blunt and though it never bothered Patrick before it was now.

“I-you-what are you even talking about? I don't have feelings for Pete!”

At this point Patrick was beyond red and in the back of his mind was wondering when Joe would jump in to help him out.

Unfortunately Joe was too interested in what Brendon was saying to lessen the situation.

“Dude, I may be younger than you guys, but I know something when I see it. And I  _ definitely _ see something.”

“ _ Brendon! _ ”

“Sorry Trick  but It’s kinda obvious.”

“Is it really?”

“Well...Brendon is just pretty good at reading people. It may not be as obvious as he says but there is something there.” Joe hesitantly agreed with their friend.

Patrick groaned in embarrassment or frustration, he wasn't sure which, laying his head on the counter nearby.

“Hey now,” Brendon walked over to Patrick,” I didn't mean to upset you. I was just wondering.” The 17 year old seemed suddenly sheepish and apologetic.

“It’s ok. It’s not your fault I have this weird crush thing on my co-worker.”

Joe also noticing Patrick's mood spoke up too. “And like I said, everything is gonna be fine. Me and Bren aren't gonna tell, right?”

“Ya dude! I won't tell anyone one about your huge crush on Pete!” Brendon had his usual huge smile on his face causing Patrick’s head to sink back onto the counter.

This was a disaster.

The rest of the morning went on with Patrick trying to ignore the feeling of dread deep in his stomach.


	2. The Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don't know dude. But I do know you freaking out around him is gonna make him worry. And then he’ll start asking questions. Which is something you don't want right?”  
> “Ya…”  
> “Then like I said just now: get your shit together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really excited for this story! Im currently starting chapter 3 and I already have ideas of how I want it to go (I thought about them in the shower.)  
> This chapter is much longer than the first one, and hopefully all of them are. The first one was more of a prologue to set up everything.  
> Also apologizing in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Staying up all night reading fanifiction till 7:30 am makes you tired ya know?

Eventually Andy shows up to work and not too soon after so does Pete.

“Hey guys! You didn't have any problems opening this morning huh?”

“Nah everything was cool. Right Patrick?” Patrick could tell this was Joe’s attempt to help keep things normal between him and Pete and yet he couldn't say nothing more than just a nervous “ya”.

Even if Pete did notice how nervous the blond was, he didn't say anything and gave them a smile “Cool. Let’s hope the rest of the day goes by the same way.” Pete made his way past them, into the back and Patrick let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Across the coffee shop Brendon was giving him a thumbs up and his trademark huge smile.

Brendon Urie, the kid with a huge smile on his face that loved to sing for tips.

Honestly Patrick was glad that the younger boy (though he claimed he was a  _ man _ ) had joined their team.

He always seemed to brighten up everyone’s day, especially on days like this where Patrick was practically having an internal freak out over his feelings.

And as if on cue, said boy started to sing, no doubt a Frank Sinatra song, that slowly put his mind at ease.

He hadn't even notice the time go by before he was brought out of his thoughts.

“Hey Tricky you in there?” Patrick didn't know when but at some point Pete made his way over to him and started talking.

“Uh ya sorry. I was...thinking about something.”

“Like what?”

Realizing that he said too much he quickly covered himself up. “Like nothing! Just uh-what do you need Pete?”

The older man stared at him a few seconds before speaking. “Don't you know what time it is? It’s your lunch break dude.”

“Oh ya ya sorry. Lost track of time.” He laughed nervously. “I’ll uh, I’ll go eat now.” Before he could embarrass himself further, he scurried away from Pete and into the back.

He was relieved to see Joe sitting there playing a game on his phone.

“Hey man, I was wondering if you’d ever make it back here. That busy huh?”

Joe didn't look up until the very end only to notice his friends slightly red cheeks. Just one look at him and he could already tell who had caused him to blush like that.

Deciding it was best not to discuss  _ that topic _ here, Joe suggested that they go eat across the street which Patrick quickly agreed too.

Telling Andy that they would be across the street and that they would be back in 20, Joe quickly ushered his still slightly flustered friend out the door and into safety.

“Dude you gotta get your shit together.”

“I know it's just...I don't know ever since the talk we had this morning I can't stop thinking about it.”

“Well if it’s bothering you this bad you already know what I’m gonna say.”

“Please don't.”

Joe sighed and continued on with his lunch. “Was it more of what I said or what Brendon said? You know, about you two being cute together?”

“Actually it was more of the ‘ _ how easy I am to read _ .’ But ya a  little of that too.” Patrick took a sip of his juice. “You don't think that..he knows do you?”

His blue green eyes were full of hope that he didn't and honestly Joe didn't know what to say. After all it’s not like he knew himself.

“I don't know dude. But I do know you freaking out around him is gonna make him worry. And then he’ll start asking questions. Which is something you don't want right?”

“Ya…”

“Then like I said just now: get your shit together.”

The rest of their conversation was less tense and Patrick even found himself relaxing some before they returned back to work.

“Yes you guys are finally back! Now I can go eat! I was starving!” Brendon spoke loudly almost as soon as they walked in.

“Didnt mean to make you wait man.”

“Ya whatever Trohman, I know how you are.”

Joe laughed and continued to talk to Brendon while Patrick wondered in the back to put his things away.

“Hey Andy. enjoying your lunch break too?” Andy looked up from the comic book he was reading, a sandwich between his lips. “Ya, I’ve been waiting all day to get to read this.”

Knowing how seriously Andy took his reading, Patrick kept the conversation short, deciding that he would just talk to him later. 

After all he loved Andy’s company. Unlike the others he seemed less...animated. Not that was a bad thing though. But sometimes it felt nice to be in a quiet presence.

Patrick plopped down in a chair not too far from Andy’s and tried to relax until his shift started again in a few. 

The coffee shop would get really busy again and the last thing Patrick needed was to be totally distracted during that time. He knew he would start to mess up orders and angry customers wasn't something he wanted to deal with today. 

Before he knew it, Joe came to get him and his little break was over.

Brendon came back not too long after, singing again no doubt, and once again, he forgot all the problems shifting around in his head and time flew by again.

This time it was closing time and he couldn't be happier to get back home. His warm bed was calling his name and his tired body was beyond ready to answer.

He looked over and saw the tired eyes of their youngest friend.

“Are you gonna make it Bren? You seem exhausted.”

Brendon yawned but continued on with his task. “I’m fine man. Just a little tired.”

He gave Patrick a tired smile and he decided that he would drive him home today. There was no need for someone that exhausted to have to take the bus.

“Well let's hurry up and finish so I can drop you off.”   
“Really!? Thanks Trick! You’re the best! Everyone else would’ve made me walk.” His childlike face fell into a pout and everyone rolled their eyes.

“You’ll be fine Brendon. A little hard work never killed anybody,” Pete spoke up from behind the counter. “Plus you're still really young. You need it.”

The younger boy stuck his tongue out a Pete who laughed.

Soon they all fell into chatter while closing up the shop. Talking about their day or whatever plans they had for the weekend when they weren't at work. And soon enough the job was done.

In record time Joe was gone, no doubt just as tired as the rest of them, with Andy not too far behind, leaving just them three.

“You ready Bren?”

He nodded excitedly and followed him out.

“Be safe guys, see you later.”

“Bye Pete you too,” they said in unison.

They hopped in the car and Patrick swore that Brendon was asleep before he could even start the ignition.

That is if the ignition would even start.

“No no no no,” Patrick grumbled under his breath. “Why here? Why now? I just wanna get home.” He laid his head on the steering wheel when he heard a tap at is window.

Seeing Pete was there he opened his door.

“Need some help?”

“Ya my freaking car wont start and I gotta drop him off,” he motioned over to Brendon who was softly breathing in his sleep,” and I need to get home myself. But it doesn't look like that’s gonna happen.

“Hm I see. Well I can always take you guys back.”

Patrick had never been so happy to hear that offer in his life. “Yes please that would be great!”

Pete smiled.” Ok. Wake up sleeping beauty over here while I get my car started.”

He watched as Pete made his way over to his car while he made an effort to get Brendon.

Sure he was pretty skinny, but he was almost a whole 5 inches taller than him.

He was gonna be heavy to him regardless.

However he was filled with the determination to get home and tried his best to get his friend out the car.

And just as he suspected he was heavy. And lanky too.

_ God why was he so big compared to him? _

He always knew Brendon was tall but still.

With a huff he got Brendon out his car and slammed the door, dragging him to Pete’s car.

Not only was the kid heavy, but he also slept like a rock. How he hadn't woken up by now was a mystery to him.

Pete helped him put in him the back and buckled him up. “We don't need his sleeping body flying around every where,” He said once he sat in the driver seat looking over at Patrick.

“Ya, plus I don't think his mom would appreciate if we let him fly through a window. She kinda likes us ya know?”

Pete laughed and agreed with him. “Ya, God knows why.”

His car pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“Thanks for the ride by the way. I really appreciate it. I know he does too.”

“Ah don't mention it Tricky. You’re my little Golden boy. I couldn't have left you stranded up here,” Pete was smiling again and Patrick was trying to ignore the way his stomach flopped at his other nickname. 

“Sure sure.”

“No I mean it Patrick. You’ve been there for me since day one. Ya I’ve had friends before but you feel different. You mean alot to me.”

He always suspected he meant something to Pete, but it was different hearing him say it.

“I've never really had anybody understand me the way you do. Before you Andy was the closest one. And I’d say you’re giving him a run for his money.”

“Same goes for me. It feels weird meeting someone that just...gets me. Without me having to even say anything.”

“A good weird or bad weird?” He knew Pete was teasing but he wanted him to say it anyways.

“A good weird duh”

That made him laugh, something Patrick had always been fond of, even before his feelings.

“Well this is his stop.”

“I would say we bring him to his room ourselves but something tells me if we do his mom won't like us much anymore if we wake her up.”

“Or she’ll be eternally grateful.”

“Like I said, she won't like us much anymore.” And with that Patrick reached back to try to wake the sleeping boy up, but he wouldn't budge.

“Great he’s out cold...Help me carry him to his room then?”

“And risk his mom not liking us, Tricky are you crazy?” His smile almost split his face in half and Patrick rolled his eyes.

The two men carried Brendon to the porch before reaching in his pocket and grabbing his keys. They quietly made their way to his room and dropped him on his mattress.

“God what does that kid eat?  Bricks or something?” Pete whispered to Patrick and he shrugged.

He was glad he wasn't the only one who thought he was heavy.

Trying not to push their luck any further, they hurried out the Urie house and locked the door.

“Ok so that's one down, one to go.” Pete was looking at Patrick again. “Are you ready?”

“More than you’ll ever know.”

It was then they Pete feigned being hurt. “That ready to be out of my presence huh Tricky? I’d be lying if I said my feelings weren't hurt.”

“You’ll get over it soon.”

“Ouch man, that hurt. What have I ever done to you?” Pete asked, this time more focused on the road but Patrick could see him grinning like a madman.

Playing along Patrick answered, “like you don't already know.”

Still in character, Pete sighed. “You’re right Patrick. How about I buy you dinner tomorrow night? To make up for it?”

“Well if you insist…”

“Cool! What do you want? Actually I’ll surprise you!”

Patrick was laughing at this point. “You can't be serious.”

“Why not? What’s wrong with taking my Golden Boy to dinner?”

And at this, Patrick could tell that Pete was completely serious.”N-nothing I just…”

“So is that  yes?”

“I-um sure.”

“I finally get to take Tricky on a date. I’m pretty excited!” 

Patrick didn't know if he was gonna die from shock or excitement.

_ Did Pete just ask him on a date? _

And he did it so smoothly! 

Then again Pete did everything so smoothly.

“You ok over there? You’ve gotten quiet...If you don't wanna go out on a date then I--”

“No! No it's fine! I’m just a little shocked...that’s all.”

“Oh ok.”

“I’ve...I’ve never gone on a date before,” he whispered so quietly Pete barely caught it.

“Allow me to be your first date then Patrick Stump.” Pete was looking at him again and Patrick's heart was going a million miles per minute.

“O-ok.”

It seemed as if Pete was full of smiles that night. Almost every time he looked up Pete was smiling at him.

“This is your stop Mr. Stump. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Ya.”

“Cool I’ll call you in the morning to give you a time!”

“W-wait! What about my car? Shouldn't we go back and get it tomorrow?”

Pete was quiet for a moment. “Don't worry about it Trick, I’ll take care of it.”

“But-!”

“I’ll take care if it! Have I ever lied to you before?”

Patrick couldn't ignore the way his golden brown eyes looked in the moonlight when he asked.

He seriously needed to go to bed before he got worse…

“N-no.”

“Then trust me alright? I’ll call you in the morning. And get some sleep, you look like you might pass out any moment,” Pete chuckled.

“Ya ok. You too though. Be safe!”

“Sweet dreams Tricky! I can't wait to see you tomorrow night.” Pete flashed him one more heart wrenching smile before he drove off leaving Patrick a complete mess.

Patrick hurried inside and went to bed quickly.

And that night he dreamed of Pete.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Like I said i'm trying my best to keep them in character so I apologize if they're not. But hey it's an AU so it'll be ok right?


	3. I like your Cardigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ya! You guys look great together! I can imagine it now. Both of you in fancy suits. You guys smiling at each other like crazy. The first slow dance as a married couple,” Brendon had a dreamy look on his face as he broke out into a love song.  
> “And then after the wedding when you get to have s-”  
> “OH MY GOD JOE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This by far is the longest chapter. It's also my favorite. It was sooo cute to me.  
> And now this is where the Peterick really begins!!  
> I already have chapter 4 written and I'm debating if I wanna add more to it or not...  
> Also Brendon Urie is so fun to write

Patrick slowly felt his body coming back to life as he woke up.

He was laying on his stomach, face smushed against his pillow.

And suddenly everything that happened last night came back in a huge burst.

His eyes quickly opened as he rolled over to look at the ceiling

_ Did...did that really happen? _

It wouldn't have been the first time he dreamed of something he wanted so bad so vividly.

_ But it felt all too real! _

He had Pete’s personality down to a T, and though it wasn't his first time dreaming about the man, it had never been this...realistic before.

He nearly jumped out his skin when he felt his phone vibrating in the sheets. He looked for it, barely catching it on the last ring.

_ It was Pete _

“ _ Hello? Tricky you awake? _ ”

“ _ Um, ya ya. What’s up _ ?”

“ _ Just calling to let you know about tonight. _ ”

Patrick laughed nervously. “ _ Ya tonight… _ ”

“ _ Don't tell me you forgot? Or worse you thought the whole thing was a dream… _ ”

Patrick grew quiet on the line for a few seconds before Pete’s loud laughter made him jump.

“ _ I’m just fucking with you Patrick. Anyways I’ll come by at around 6:30...No later than 6:45! Ok? _ ”

“ _ Ya ok. Um...what should I wear? _ ” He felt like such a dork for asking but he had to know

“ _ Um whatever you want I guess. Though I know whatever you wear will be great. You always look cute in those cardigans of yours _ ,” Patrick could practically hear Pete’s smile in his voice and he was glad they were talking over the phone.

He was blushing like crazy

“ _ Alright _ .”

“ _ Great! So I’ll see you tonight then! Bye! _ ”

And in an instant Patrick was by himself again.

So he wasn't dreaming...the whole thing was real.

He looked down at his phone again, seeing it was almost 12. 

Wasting no time he called his  buddy and hoped he would pick up.

Patrick waited a few rings and almost had a panic attack when he thought he wouldn't answer.

“ _ Hello? _ ” Joe’s voice was tired and groggy and this phone call had no doubt woken him up.

“ _ Joe! Guess what!? _ ”

“ _ Were famous rock stars instead of people who work in the coffee shop? _ ” Patrick could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice and rolled his eyes.

Joe was always so sarcastic when he was sleepy or in a bad mood.

“ _ No! Pete asked me on a date! _ ”

The line grew quiet.

“ _ He what!? When!? _ ”

“ _ Last night man! _ ”

“ _ Ok hold that thought! I’ll be over there in 15 minutes...actually I’m pretty hungry so in 30. _ ”

He bid his friend a goodbye and plopped down on his bed.

He had a date with Pete.

Pete Wentz

The guy he had a crush on for such a long time now…

The idea made him dizzy and he felt like he was flying.

It was crazy that just thinking about Pete did that to him.

Trying not to get high at just thinking about his friend, he quickly got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Soon Joe was beating on his door and it was moments like these where Patrick was glad he moved out of his parents house.

(His mother wouldn't appreciate the loud noise.)

Not too soon after graduation he decided it was time for him to be on his own...or as on his own as he could be anyways.

His mother always insisted that he come see her at least once a  week and of he didn't go over there his parents came over here.

Noticing how clean his living room was he remembered that his mother had actually been here recently.

Shaking his head at his random thoughts he opened the door to see Joe outside with a bag a breakfast tacos.

“So tell me everything man! I want  _ all _ the details!”

They sat on the couch and Patrick told him everything that happened between closing and this morning.

He told him about his car breaking down, the car ride to Brendon’s house and how he slept like a rock (and how heavy he was), the witty banter that was exchanged (Patrick didn't even know he was capable of such a thing and Joe gave an approving nod) and the way Pete kept smiling at him as if he was the best thing he had seen all day (“Probably because you were”, Joe added when he finished.)

“Damn dude, thats awesome! I’m so happy for you! Finally the self torment can end!”

“I wasn't that tormented!”

“Sure sure,” Joe said as he bit into his breakfast taco, “Either way like I said I’m happy for you!”

“Thanks Joe. The whole thing just seems so crazy to me. One moment I’m worrying about telling him and the next were going on a date…”

“Crazy shit happens bro.”

Patrick nodded and decided he should call Brendon. Just to make sure he was ok.

He wasn't even sure if he knew how he got home last night.

Brendon picked up in the third ring. “ _ Hey what's up Trick! _ ”

“ _ Oh nothing. Just seeing if you were ok _ .”

“ _ Why wouldn't I be dude? You dropped me off last night right? Though I don't remember much past leaving the coffee shop. I think I was asleep before you even started the car… _ ”

“ _ Which is the reason why I’m calling. And I didn't take you home Pete did. _ ”

“ _ Really why? _ ”

“ _ My car wouldnt start so Pete gave us a ride home. _ ”

As soon as he got the words out Brendon was smiling like crazy. “ _ Oh really? Did anything happen after you guys dropped me off? _ ”

Patrick felt his cheeks slowly flushing again. “ _ I mean nothing really he just...asked me on a date… _ ”

“ _ HE DID WHAT!? YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE WITH PETE? WHEN!? _ ”

“ _ Tonight at- _ ”

“ _ Say no more I’m on my way right now! _ ”

“ _ Wait how are you gonna get here you don't- _ ” and the line went dead.

If he knew the boy the way he think he did he was probably bouncing off the walls in excitement…

And he was.

As soon as he hung up he sprinted out of his room to find his mom.

“Mom! Can I borrow your car to go to Patrick's!?”

“Yes. Just text me when you get there and when you’re on your way back. And be safe!” She called after him as he ran back upstairs.

And in record time he was, much like Joe, beating on Patrick's door.

“Seriously, you guys should stop-”

Brendon rushed in and engulfed Patrick into a hug. “Oh shit Patrick you have a date with the love of your life tonight!”

Behind them Joe laughed.

He set Patrick back down and his huge smile was stuck on his face. “Tell me everything! I wanna know all about it!”

Brendon was practically jumping up and down in anticipation and Patrick couldn't help but smile.

He loved this kid.

Patrick retold the story and Brendon was even more animated than Joe, gasping at certain points and awww’ing at others.

“Dude that was literally the cutest thing ever!”

“I guess…”

“You guess? The guy you’ve been having feelings for for God knows how long asks you on a date and all you can say is ‘ _ I guess’ _ !?”   
“Don't worry Brendon. Our little Patrick is excited, he’s just a little overwhelmed about the whole thing. Once he actually goes on the date I’m sure he’ll be shaking with excitement,” Joe reassured him and he sighed.

“You’re right Joe! Hey if you can, take some pictures?”

“Brendon!”

“What? I wanna remember this moment. Have something to show at your wedding!”

“Oh my God,” Patrick’s face was completely flushed at this point.

“Aw come on Trick. Don't act like you don't wanna marry Pete.” Joe was looking at him suggestively 

“Ya! You guys look great together! I can imagine it now. Both of you in fancy suits. You guys smiling at each other like crazy. The first slow dance as a married couple,” Brendon had a dreamy look on his face as he broke out into a love song.

“And then after the wedding when you get to have s-”

“ _ OH MY GOD JOE! _ ”

“Hey man I’m just saying…” The curly haired man shrugged his shoulders and Patrick hid his face in his couch. His embarrassment was at an all time high today.

Meanwhile Brendon kept singing, going through some more love songs as if he was actually singing at his wedding.

And the worst part about it all was when Patrick imagined the scenario, he couldn't help but smile.

Once they finished the game of who could embarrass Patrick the most, the day went on pretty smoothly.

They played a few video games, watched a little bit of tv and played some music.

And it would have been smoother of Patrick could shake the nervous pit in his stomach. 

No matter what they did that day he just couldn't seem to relax.

Was he happy?  _ Yes _

Beyond excited?  _ Yes _

At the point where he could get hit by a car and still be in a good mood?  _ Of course! _

But he still felt nervous about the whole thing.

What if he messed up?

What if he did something stupid?

What if Pete never wanted to be his friend again!?

“Dude, you need to calm down. You look like you’re about to pass out over there,” Joe commented seeing Patricks face. “Nothing bad is gonna happen. You’re worrying too much. And remember what I said about that?”

Patrick nodded, trying to relax.

Joe was right, everything would be fine. Pete was one of his best friends. And he even said it himself last night, he was his little Golden Boy.

There was nothing to worry about.

_ Or at least that’s what he told himself _

“So Patrick what are you gonna wear?” Brendon asked him.

“Actually I...don't know.”

“Well what are you waiting for, let's go pick something out! It’s almost 5:30!” The younger boy threw his arm around his smaller frame and led him into the bedroom, Joe trailing behind.

When is came down to it, he had two choices in front of him.

“Mmmm, I would pick that one, the cardigan matches better. Plus it's fancy enough without actually being fancy,” Brendon suggested.

“I like this one better. It looks like he tried less.”

“Joe, he wants to look like he tried! Not that he just threw something on!”

“I already know Pete is gonna be super casual. It’s Pete.”

“Well somebody has to look like they tried!”

The two continued to bicker while Patrick decided what outfit to chose. In the end he picked the more casual outfit but put on his nice cardigan and fedora.

His two friends nodded in approval.

“Alright Trick, we’ve done all we can do, now we have to go.”

“Aww, I wish we could stay and send him off…” Brendon was pouting.

“Well if we stayed then Pete would see my car, and if he saw that he would know that we were here and there’s no need to embarrass Patrick here any further. So let’s go.” Joe was basically dragging Brendon to the door.

“Bye Patrick! Have fun!” Brendon ran up to him and hugged him, feeling like a proud parent.

Patrick rolled his eyes.

“Also no sex on the first date!” Joe yelled, slamming the door and Patrick could here Brendon giggling from the other side.

_ Idiots _

He sat on his couch losing himself in his thoughts. 

And of course they were about Pete

He wondered what he would wear, what he would say, what he would do…

But most importantly he couldn't help but wonder what his lips would feel like against his.

He blushed immediately and shook his head.

_ Bad bad Patrick!  _

He tried to focus more on staying calm and not the way Pete’s lips would move in sync with his.

The knock on his door broke his train of thought and he instantly felt nervous again.

Patrick opened the door and Pete was standing there grinning.

He whistled,” Wow Tricky! You look great. Cute in a cardigan as always.”

“Thanks, you look nice too.” And he did. He wore black skinny jeans and one of his nicer t shirts with black boots and a hat to match.

“Huh, it’s almost as if we matched on purpose,” Pete laughed, “Not that I mind. You have great fashion sense.”

“Most definitely.”

“Ya ya, enough bragging. Ready to go?”

Patrick closed and locked his door, then following Pete to his car.

“So where are we going?” Patrick asked watching the city zoom past his window.

“Somewhere pretty cool. I really like the place and I’m sure you will too.”

“Since you're the one taking me I know I will.” That made Pete smile which in return made him smile.

Soon they arrived at the restaurant and were talking about pretty much everything.

It was weird how they practically saw each other every day but there still so much to say.

Patrick only talked a lot to a few people in his life and Pete was definitely one of those people.

It was if he never got tired of him

“Ya know, I’m having a really good time tonight. We should definitely do this more often.” Pete suggested when they almost finished

“Like go on more dates..?”

Pete shrugged his shoulders, “If you want. I’m not gonna complain,” He was smiling again.

“I’d like that.” Patrick was also smiling, just a bit more sheepishly.

“Since we're about done here, you wanna go get some fro-yo?”

“Fro-yo?” He didn't wanna look dumb but he was beyond confused.

“Ya, fro-yo!” Looking at Patrick's confused face made him laugh. “Dude, Frozen yogurt.”

“Oh! Sorry I don't really keep up with modern terms.”

“I know Tricky. It’s ok though, it just makes you all the more adorable.”

“Shut up Pete,” he said playfully.

After getting to the fro-yo place and explaining to Patrick how the whole thing worked, (the poor man just wasn't up to date)  they were sitting outside in the cool night air, the moon casting a luminous glow over them.

“I can't believe I’ve never been to a fro-yo place before. It’s soooo good!”

“Dude I'm telling you! This shit is delicious! I come here alot. If you want I can bring you with me after work Monday.”

Patrick looked up from his dessert, “Is that another date?”

“Hell ya it is!”

Both men were grinning like idiots now, happy with their future plans. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Patrick spoke happily to Pete, slightly shivering.

“You cold Trick?”

And as if on cue he shivered again. “Just a little,” he lied.

Pete saw right through it and scooted closer to him, the two men now completely touching, arm to arm and leg to leg.

“Better? I’ve been told I’m pretty warm.”

Patrick nodded and without thinking laid his head on Pete’s shoulder. 

And in return Pete put his arm around him. 

They sat like this for a while huddled up close to each other, eating fro-yo and just talking some more.

It was one of the most peaceful times in Patrick's life.

And at the moment he was more happy then he had been in such a long time.

Just enjoying Pete’s company was something he cherished and the fact that the other man felt the same made him smile.

They sat there well into the night, not even noticing the time fly by.

They didn't move until Patrick yawned.

“Getting sleepy Trick? Are you ready to go?”

Patrick panicked, not wanting to leave the wonderful moment they created.

“N-no I’m fine! We can stay longer!”

“It’s ok. It’s getting late anyways, we should get going,” Pete started to move away much to Patrick's dismay.

He sighed trying not to seem too disappointed. “Ok.”

“Don't worry we still have Monday,” Pete reached out his hand for Patrick to take and he didn't miss the way his touch lingered longer than necessary.

Not that he was complaining.

Pete’s hands were warm and slightly rough but absolutely perfect.

They held hands all the way to the car much to the younger man's delight.

But all too soon they arrived at Patrick's place.

“Come on, I’ll walk you.”

Pete followed Patrick all the way to his door.

“Well I guess this is goodnight.”

“I had a really great time tonight Pete,” Patrick smiled slightly, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Aw I’m glad Tricky, me too. You’re hilarious you know that?”

Patrick scoffed,” Sure sure.”

“See what I mean. You’re great to hang out with.”

Silence fell over them before Pete’s deep voice cut the air.

“Patrick can I...can I kiss you?”

Patrick grew wide eyed and gasped.

Whatever air that was inside his body was gone now and it felt like he had stopped breathing all together.

“S-sure,” he whispered short of breath.

Pete grabbed his hand and moved forward, only a hair away before his lips connected with Patricks.

But he pulled away all too quickly for Patrick's liking.

Not even giving him a chance to speak Patrick lunged forward this time, Pete’s lips feeling like velvet against his.

Their lips moved together as if they were made for each other.

When the need for air became too great, they pulled away breathless.

Pete rested his forehead against Patricks, whispering to him. “You’re a damn good kisser Tricky.”

He leaned forward to connect their lips again, not even waiting for them to catch their breaths.

This time Patrick's hands tangled themselves in upper part of Pete’s t-shirt, pulling him as close as possible.

He could feel Pete’s heart hammering like his own and he loved it. 

He loved everything about this.

The way Pete’s lips moved with his

The way he held on to him as if he were a lifeline.

The way he couldn't just stay away even though they were far past breathless.

They eventually pulled away, Patrick feeling light headed laid his head on Pete’s shoulder.

And all he could think about was the happiness he felt spread from his head to his toes.

“If I had known it would be like this I would have kissed you ages ago,” Pete whispered into Patrick's ear causing him to shiver.

The older of the two grabbed his hands and held them tight, never wanting this moment to end.

But they both knew it would have too.

Eventually they pulled away. “So I’ll see you later right?”

“Of course, tonight was great. The best night of my life actually.”

“I’m glad I could make that happen. Anything to make my Golden Boy happy,” he leaned forward to peck his lips one more time. “I’ll call you tomorrow, bye Tricky,” he said finally letting go.

“Bye Pete.”

Patrick went inside and he could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven all in the same night.

When he woke up in the morning he got a text from Joe asking if he and Pete had slept together with a winky face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever has seen the Death of the Bachelor video, when Brendon is singing about Patrick's wedding, that's what I imagined. I love that song


	4. You Taste Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey guys!” Brendon excitedly made his way over to them. “Anything new?”  
> He was mostly looking at Patrick, probably wondering if he did anything with Pete on Sunday.  
> “No, there's nothing new!” Patrick tried to hide his blushing  
> Too bad he was never good at it.  
> “Hey I’m just asking. I know you didn't tell me everything that happened on your date but I’m sure some things went down.” Brendon was wagging his eyebrows inappropriately at Patrick.  
> Joe laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a transitional chapter then anything. And its here to show off the fluff between Patrick and Pete. Ah, they are so cute. I plan for the story to pick up a little more, I just gotta get more ideas. I already have about half of chapter 5 written and I plan on it to be longer than this one. If not the next chapter.

Monday had come around and Patrick couldn't have been more excited.

Today would be his second date with Pete.

And hopefully they would kiss again because God, was it the most amazing thing in the world.

“Hello, earth to Patrick! Have you even heard a thing I’ve been saying?” 

Patrick stared wide eyed at Joe, clearly giving him his answer. “I’m sorry what?”

“Of course you weren't listening...But I guess I can't blame you. Your high as fuck right now. Pete’s got you hooked.”

Patrick couldn't even argue.”Sorry.”

“Ah no need to apologize. It’s about time the little man gets to be happy,” Joe smiled playfully at him.

Perhaps his happiness was overdue…

“Hey guys!” Brendon excitedly made his way over to them. “Anything new?”

He was mostly looking at Patrick, probably wondering if he did anything with Pete on Sunday.

“No, there's nothing new!” Patrick tried to hide his blushing

Too bad he was never good at it.

“Hey I’m just asking. I know you didn't tell me everything that happened on your date but I’m sure some things went down.” Brendon was wagging his eyebrows inappropriately at Patrick.

Joe laughed

“I’m telling you nothing happened, and all we did was kiss. Nothing more.”

“That’s how it starts!”

“Brendon!”

He seemed to be raising his voice a lot at his younger friend lately. 

While all he did was grin back at him.

Still nothing could ruin the great mood he had been it. Joe was right, he practically was high.

High off of  _ Pete Wentz, _ as awful as it sounded.

The three of them chatted away in the backroom until it was time for them to get back to work.

Right when Patrick was in the middle of making some of the hardest drinks on the menu, Pete walked in looking as beautiful as ever.

It felt as time stopped when they made eye contact, Pete’s smile was huge and his eyes bright.

“Hey Tricky.”

“Hey Pete,” he nearly neglected his work to start talking to the older man but the lady in line stopped him.

“Could you hurry I’m kind of in a rush.”

Before he knew it Pete was gone in a blink of an eye and he was stuck making coffee.

But hey it was his job.

The rest of the day Patrick had been dying to see Pete, but it never seemed to happen.

It was ok though because they still had their Fro-yo date.

Not to mention they were getting off early today.

Patrick looked over at the clock. Ya he could make it another hour.

And naturally that hour dragged on and on. 

The only entertainment he had was Brendon who was singing his little heart out across from him.

Really he should be selling out concerts, not working in a coffee shop. He was just so talented.

And as is if he heard his compliment, he gave Patrick a huge smile and a thumbs up.

Somehow someway the 17 year old had managed to get Patrick to sing along with him.

Normally he wasn't as confident singing in front of people as Brendon but he was that day.

They sang a few duets and even got to sing one of their original songs they wrote together.

“Dude I swear 20 Dollar Nosebleed would sound so awesome at a concert!” Brendon said to him at the end of the hour. ”Plus the customers seem to like it too.” 

Patrick nodded his head in agreement.

“ _ Permanent Jet lag, please take baaack! _ ” Brendon started to sing again.

“Hey you two. Up here singing for tips again?”

“I just sing for the fun. The tips are just a plus!”

“And you even got Patrick to sing, you deserve more than just some tips.” Pete said to Brendon, clearly proud of him

“I tell him he should sing with me all the time, he just gets so shy,” Brendon waved his hands around emphasizing his point.

“We’ll take care of that. Anyways are you ready?” Pete was starting to smile again

“Uh ya just let me get my stuff.” Patrick raced off to the back.

Meanwhile Brendon was trying his hardest not to let his smile crack his face in half.

“You ok there Bren?” Pete tilted his head in question.

“Oh ya I’m cool I’m cool.”

Soon Patrick was back and followed Pete to his car, Brendon watching them happily

“Are you ready for some fro-yo?” Pete asked excitedly while driving

“Yes! I can't wait to try a new flavor. I mean the last when I got was good too but I wanna try something new.” He noticed Pete staring at him. “What?”

“You are so adorable you know that?”

“Shut up Pete,” he smiled.

A few stop lights later they made it to the fro-yo place.

This time, Patrick knew exactly what to do and didn't need Pete’s help, much to the older man's amusement.

They were sitting outside on the bench, bodies right next to each other.

“Hey can I taste some of yours?” Pete asked already making a move.

“If you wanted this flavor why didn't you get your own?”

“Because Tricky, I want yours! Now give me some!” He reached to get some of his dessert only for Patrick to move it.

“Try again Petey. This is mine,” Patrick laughed.

“Awww Tricky but I thought you _ loooved _ me?” He mock pouted and Patrick had to admit, he looked pretty cute.

“Sorry Wentz. Get your own,” he stuck his tongue out.

“Fine, I’ll just taste it another way.”

Pete rushed forward capturing Patrick's mouth with his own.

Patrick tasted deliciously sweet and Pete couldn't get enough of it.

He pulled away,” Ya your flavor is pretty good!”

“Oh my God Pete you dork!” Patrick playfully pushed him. “If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was say so.”

Pete raised his eyebrows. “ _ Kiss you _ ? I just wanted to taste what flavor you had.” He leaned forward again feeling himself smile against Patrick’s lips.

Their mouths moved in sync once again.

“And I was right. It does taste good. So good in fact that I might actually go get my own. But then again why would  I when I can have yours!” Pete reached for his fro-yo and took it, running off afterwards.

“Pete get back here!” He got up and chased after him both of them laughing like crazy.

Patrick finally caught him, hugging him tight. “Caught you Petey.” He reached up and kissed his cheek.

“I guess you did. You’re pretty fast.” 

“Now can I have my frozen yogurt back?”

“About that, I kinda dropped it while running. But hey I’ll buy you some more,” He shrugged and Patrick frowned.

“Ok next time. But I’m still not sharing.”

Pete put his arm around his shoulders, “I wasn't expecting you too Tricky,” His famous smile was back, the one that Patrick absolutely adored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 Dollar Nosebleed is a good song. If you haven't heard it I recommend listening to it. It's actually one of the songs I listen to when I write this story :) Also A+ for Pete being the cutest Dork alive


	5. What A Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was then that Pete laughed at him.”You make it seem like we had sex or something. It’s just a harmless sleepover. Here,” Pete went and grabbed a blanket and put it on the couch,” You can even sleep on the couch if you want. Unless you prefer sleeping next to me.” His smile became mischievous causing Patrick's stomach to flip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so things start to pick up here. In a good way I promise. This chapter is also named after What A Catch Donnie. Its my favorite Fall Out Boy song. It's just so pretty to me. Plus it's extremely relateable. Towards the end I was listening to it while writing and I wonder if you can tell. Hmmm  
> ALSO in the first chapter I mentioned that they had started a band, so it's mentioned here.

The next week was just Patrick and Pete hanging out almost everyday. Everyday was something different, a new adventure for them.

And it was great, except for the huge smiles Brendon kept flashing them. Then again Brendon was always smiling so it wasn't that strange.

Still though, he looked as if he had seen the best thing of his life.

“I’m just really happy for you Patrick!” Was his excuse and of course Patrick couldn't get mad.

He was happy too.

But despite all the happiness and smiles, there was something nagging him in the back of his mind.

_ What were they? _

Ya, him and Pete had been on a few dates and were hanging out a lot, not to mention all the kissing.

But they never established what they really were. And Patrick, being too afraid to ruin something so wonderful, didn't ask.

“And you’re fine without not knowing?” Joe asked him. They were playing their guitars at Patrick’s place.

“I mean I know he likes me so, I guess? I just don't wanna ruin it.”

“Ya I guess that makes since. Still though, you should ask. Knowing Pete he probably considers you guys a couple already...Hey how does this sound?” He strummed a chord trying to get it to match the sound Patrick was going for.

“Maybe. It couldn't hurt I guess. And try a little higher.”

“Speaking of which, is this like a secret thing you guys have going on? I mean obviously me and Brendon know. And I know Andy knows, he’s really observant. But it’s never really brought up what’s going on between you two. So is it something that’s supposed to be in the dark?” Joe tried another chord getting an approving nod from Patrick.

“That’s another thing. I’m not really sure. He didnt tell me to keep it a secret but he didn't tell me to tell anyone either. Not that that matters, you and Brendon already know. And like you said Andy probably knows too.”

“That’s something else you should talk to him about.”

Patrick scoffed,” Since when did you become the relationship doctor?”

Joe smiled, “Since one of my best friends got in a relationship.”

Patrick stared at Joe and he stared back.

They went back to playing some songs, chatting a bit here and there. Their session went on a little longer and they felt like they were making good progress.

“I can't wait to show this to the others tonight! I think it’ll sound really good for the band!” Patrick was beaming at this point, completely proud of the work they had gotten done.

“Everything sounds really good. And these lyrics are golden. When did you have time to write them?” Joe asked.

“Oh, well Pete helped me. You know he’s a way better writer than I am anyways. Actually he’s the one who did most of it, I just helped.”He looked down, playing quietly, starting to blush.

“Wow, even in music it’s like you two were made for each other.” And now Patrick was completely red.

Later that night the whole band got together, sharing ideas and playing new songs.

“I really think these are great. And they sound perfect for our band,” Pete commented once they took a break. They had been playing for hours, well into the night.

Luckily for them they didn't receive any noise complaints. 

_ This time _

“I was thinking that! Everything sounds really awesome! I’m glad it sound like we imagined when we wrote it,” Patrick was really excited at how things turned out. Especially considering how much work himself and Pete had put in.

“Of course it sounds good. You and Pete work great together,” Joe spoke as it was the most obvious thing, yet with some praise and Andy nodded in agreement.

“Ah, it was more Pete than me. He’s the genius behind it all.”

“As if I could do this without my Golden Boy!” He put his arm around Patrick, making him smile shyly.

They played for about another hour before they decided to call it a night. All four of them were pretty tired, barely awake after the amount of hours they had been playing.

Andy stood up and stretched, the rest of them quickly following suit.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” The drummer yawned and took off.

“Same for me.” Joe retired for the night.

“Oh man I’m so sleepy. I don't even know if I can make it home.” The smaller man was rubbing sleep out his eyes.

“You can stay the night over here if you want,” Pete suggested.

Patrick's eyes grew wide. “Um, I don't know…”

“It's not like you’ve never spent the night over here before.”

“Ya but that’s before we…” It felt like all Patrick did was blush around his friend now days.  _ If he could even call him that. _

It was then that Pete laughed at him.”You make it seem like we had sex or something. It’s just a harmless sleepover. Here,” Pete went and grabbed a blanket and put it on the couch,” You can even sleep on the couch if you want. Unless you prefer sleeping next to me.” His smile became mischievous causing Patrick's stomach to flip.

Pete was always so flirtatious with him that he didn't know what to do with himself.

Noticing the clear nervousness in his features, Pete walked over to Patrick, taking his hand, dragging him to his room.

He grabbed him a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. “Here put this on,” he threw the clothes for Patrick to catch,” then come lay down next to me and we’ll go to sleep ok? We’ll save all the fun stuff for another time.” Pete winked at him, getting in the bed himself.

Trying not to look as flustered as he felt, Patrick quickly changed and did as he was told.

Lying too far away for Pete’s liking, he rolled his eyes and brought Patrick closer to him.

“That’s better.”

Finally relaxing, Patrick laid his head on Pete’s chest. Maybe this was something he could get used too. He felt really comfortable in this position, listening to Pete’s calming heartbeat.

It was quiet in the room until Pete broke the silence. “Hey I don't think I mentioned it before but you know we're dating right?”

The man in question was shocked. “Like in a relationship…?”

“Of course. I want you all to myself Tricky,” Pete tilted his head downward to kiss Patrick's forehead.

Yes this was definitely something he could get used too.

That night while Patrick was asleep in Pete’s arms he dreamt about him.

He and Pete were in a place indescribable because that’s how a lot of places were in his dreams. They were sitting side by side, enjoying the company the other person brought. It was so wonderful and magical and the absolute best feeling in the world.

In that moment Pete looks over at him, the most adoring smile on as face that rose his cheeks and reached his cinnamon eyes. He looks the happiest he’s ever been, reaching over to grab Patrick’s hand. He kisses the back of it letting Patrick know just how much he adores him.

“I love you,” his voice is like velvet and it sounds like music to Patrick's ears. He leans forward to kiss him as if he’s the most precious thing in his world and hey maybe he is, because that’s how Patrick feels about him.

In a few moments he pulls aways with the same look on his face and says it again. “I love you.”

And Patrick could just cry, having everything he ever wanted right here in front of him. Pete is just the best thing in his world. He’s so sweet and loving and beautiful and Patrick dares anyone to tell him otherwise. From his expressive eyes, to his breathtaking smile, to the joyus laugh he emits when he’s laughing at one of his awful jokes, Patrick loves it all. 

Every single ounce of it.

Even the Pete that can be moody and gets upset. Even the Pete that has the bad days and argues with him when they write songs sometimes.

Even the Pete he met at the very beginning with his dark hair over his eyes and eyeliner that you could see a mile away.

Patrick loves it all.

The two of them sit like that for a while longer, just staring at one one another. It’s completely silent but very comfortable and Patrick can't help but wonder how lucky he got to have someone like Pete. And suddenly the dream shifts and they’re in Patrick's room, laying in his bed, limbs tangled. Feeling so real, Pete reached over to him, hugging him close as if he would disappear in an instant. He whispers the three words Patrick thinks he’ll never get tired of hearing, over and over again like a mantra. 

“ _ I love you _ .”

Patrick's eyes shot open, looking around the room. He saw Pete still asleep, his chest rising and falling with the rhythm of his breathing. He laid there, trying to think of why his heart felt so heavy and what he just dreamt about. But the position he’s laying in, hugged up against Pete, felt so vaguely familiar and he just couldn't remember why. Instead of thinking too hard about it, he let his mind wander and soon he dozed off, letting sleep taking him again.

Patrick woke up again, but this time Pete was awake. “Hey sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?” Pete still looked sort of tired, but he still had a lazy smile on his face.

“Pretty good I think. You’re bed is pretty comfortable.” He grabbed the covers and pulled them closer loving the warmth and the coziness of Pete’s bed. 

“Now you see why I’m always so reluctant to get out of bed.” Pete covered his mouth with a yawn and moved to hug Patrick close. The action felt so familiar to Patrick, being smushed up against Pete and then he gasped. His dream from last night slowly came back to him but he could only remember a small part of it. “ _ I love you _ .”

His eyes widened.

_ Did he really just dream that? _

Pete seemed to always be a constant in his dream, but never like that. Never were there any “I love you’s” exchanged. Somewhere deep down in his mind he wasn't surprised though. Sooner or later it was bound to happen, he just hoped it would happen later down the line. Not within a week of being with him. Patrick sighed, mostly because he knew he was fucked. He was madly in love with Pete Wentz (surprise there) and his dream proved it all.

Sure he didn't say anything back but he didn't need too. He just  _ knew _ . And that idea scared him. It wasn't like he didn't want to be with Pete, he did, but he saw how bad being in love messed up the people around him and that was the last thing he wanted to have happen to him. He already had too much going on without having to worry about that.

But poor Patrick never stood a chance. Pete was just too... _ Pete _ for him to stay away. It was ironic how he finally lost one secret just to have another.

“Hey Trick you ok? You feel kind of tense.”Pete pulled away to look at him worry taking over his features.

“Um ya I’m fine.” Patrick was lying through his teeth and he prayed the other man wouldn't say anything. Either too tired to say something or feeling it was too early to start an interrogation, Pete let it go. “Ok.”

Leave it to Patrick Stump to make a big deal out of something so simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo A+ for Patrick's inner struggle? After all he's got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match.   
> ...  
> Ok I'm sorry. Anyways I recommend listening to What A Catch Donnie too. It's fantastic.  
> And A++ for Pete being all flirty and stuff. I imagine their relationship in two ways and this is one of those ways :)


	6. The Prettiest Boy in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse me for being a Peterick supporter!”  
> “A what?” Pete and Patrick asked in unison.  
> “A Peterick supporter! It’s you guys ship name. You know...Pete and Patrick put together?”  
> Joe was smiling. “Hey I kinda like the sound of that. Peterick...hmm. How about you Andy?”  
> “Ya I back it. It definitely fits them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This by far was one of my favorite chapter to write!! even though I was practically falling asleep while writing it. Maybe I should stop waiting till the middle of the night to write...  
> Kind of a spoiler alert, but If you've seen the Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time video by P!ATD, then you're in luck. That's kind of the setting I was going for here. So if you haven't seen it, do! As a reference or just for fun, it doesnt matter :)  
> Also I'm thinking about doing a chapter from more of Pete's pov but idk...comment if that's something you wanna see.

Some time had went by and Patrick was still dealing with his inner battle. Though it really wasn't much of a battle. He only had two options: tell him or not tell him.

Some days, when it was just them two, he would build up enough courage to actually go for it. “Pete? I uh, I have something to tell you…” Pete would look at him with those chocolate eyes and a curious look. It would be quiet for a few moments before Patrick would give up. Losing all the courage it took him forever to build up. And it went on like this for a while too.

Yet every time Pete was patient and willing to listen. It made Patrick wonder if he already knew what he was going to say. Which psyched him out even more.

Yes the cycle went on and on for days.

“Patrick if you have something to tell me you can just say it.” Pete called him out on it one day while they were songwriting. The band was getting more serious by the day and they really wanted to get these songs written and recorded.

Feigning innocent he asked, “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. And whatever it is I’m here for you. I thought that would be obvious by now…” He trailed off feelings kind of hurt. Patrick could kick himself for how he made Pete feel. But he just couldn't tell him. His fears had him trapped and afraid. “Do you know what chords you wanna use for the Bass?” He asked trying to change the subject. Once again Pete saw right through everything but chose not to say anything.

Despite the somewhat tension they had between them, things seemed normal for the most part. The night after he spent the night at Pete’s they told everyone they were dating.

“I KNEW IT!” Brenon exclaimed excitedly. “And it’s about time you told us! I’ve been waiting all week to hear you guys actually say it!”

“Ya why the hold up? It’s not like we all didn't know you guys had a thing for each other.” If Patrick wasn't blushing at what Brendon said he was definitely blushing at Joe’s comment.

Meanwhile Andy was more chill about the whole thing, though he had a huge smile on his face. “I’ve been waiting years for this to finally happen. I can't tell you how many times I’ve seen you two flirt with each other.” Ya Patrick was pretty much dead at this point while Pete just laughed.

“We-I-that’s-!” Poor Patrick couldn't even get the words out.

“Like it matters. It’s in the open now. So brendon can finally stop giving us those creepy smiles.” Everyone turned to look at the future 18 year old. His birthday was this month and he was graduating next month. “Excuse me for being a Peterick supporter!”

“A what?” Pete and Patrick asked in unison.

“A Peterick supporter! It’s you guys ship name. You know...Pete and Patrick put together?”

Joe was smiling. “Hey I kinda like the sound of that. Peterick...hmm. How about you Andy?”

“Ya I back it. It definitely fits them.” This time they all took  their attention off of Brendon and put it on the couple.

Pete just shrugged and Patrick was falling apart. It seemed they were playing the ‘ _ Who could embarrass Patrick more _ ’ game again today.

Patrick shook his head at the memory. It was hard to believe they told everyone a month ago. Time was flying by so fast.

Brendon walked through the door singing again. It felt like that’s all he ever did.

“Hey Trick!” His mood had been at an extreme high lately. Patrick assumed it was because he was graduating high school and he couldn't blame him. School wasn't that much of an enjoyable place. “Hey Bren. What’s up?”

“Oh nothing. Just can't wait for the last day of school. I'm sooo happy to be almost done!”

Patrick laughed. “It's not like you go to school much anyways. You have like one or two classes. You spend most of your time here working and singing for tips.” 

Brendon scoffed. “Ya but still. And besides you know you didn't like highschool anyways.” And it was true. He didn't. It was literally hell. Patrick definitely liked his life much better now. 

“Anyways are you ready for tonight!? I sure as hell am!” Brendon was grinning like a madman. 

“Uh I guess.”

“Aw come on Trick! Were celebrating your birthday! Try to act more excited!”

Honestly Patrick didn't mind having another year go by and not celebrate it. He didn't consider his birthday a big deal anyways. However Pete and Brendon wouldn't allow it.

“Tricky I’m not letting your birthday go by and we not do anything. And I don't wanna hear no for an answer.” Pete was firm and Brendon was right along with him. And with Andy and Joe for backup, there was no way he was getting out of it.

They may not have been able to celebrate it on his actual birthday April 27th, but they would do it for sure. So they pushed it back to the week after it so they could celebrate it properly.

And today was that day.

Patrick wasn't exactly sure what they were gonna do but he was sure it would involve alcohol. Something about him being legal now. It wasn't as if he had never drunk anything before though. He had on numerous occasions actually.

He remembered in highschool going to parties with Joe, against his will might he add, and having a few drinks. Same thing when he started hanging out with Pete. The older man always knew somebody and they would go to their parties as well.

Ok so maybe he hadn't drunk anything on  _ numerous _ occasions, but he had though. Just enough to know his alcohol tolerance and to not go over it. Which usually wasn't much of a problem anyways.

Andy was straight edge and though Pete drank alcohol, he didn't drink it often. If anything Joe had been more of a drinker but even he hadn't drank much of anything lately. And because they all knew how Brendon got when he was drunk they tried their best to keep it away from him. Not to mention he was pretty far away from being legal.

But because it was Patrick’s birthday he knew it would be one of those nights where everyone would get a little loose. Except for Andy. He would just watch and laugh.

Pete, using his magical powers and his wonderful persuasion skills, had managed to get all them off of work at a pretty early hour and got them the whole weekend off. That way they could all prepare for tonight.

Soon Patrick was looking at himself in the mirror evaluating his outfit. It wasn't anything different from what he normally wore. The only thing was the new shirt and fedora Pete had gotten him for his birthday. He put his nicer cardigan on over the outfit and called it a day.

He laid down on his bed waiting for his ride. They all decided to ride together and make Andy the designated driver. After all he was the only person who wouldn't be drinking tonight. And Patrick hadn't planned on drinking much himself.

Too bad it didn't work out that way.

Shortly after Andy came and they all went out.

The music was blaring through the speakers, lights were flashing in bright colors, bouncing off the walls and the place smelled strong of alcohol. It all started off with one or two drinks but that quickly turned into three or four and before Patrick knew it he was gone.

Brendon and Joe were off somewhere lost in the crowd of dancing bodies, no doubt drinking. (Joe had a talent at managing to get his underage friend drinks.) Leaving just Patrick and Pete. Normally Patrick tried to respect Pete’s personal space and not be too crazy but tonight all that was out the window.

“Peeetey! Come closer!” His speech was slurred and he was giggling like crazy. Pete had consumed a lot of alcohol but he wasn't as bad as Patrick. Still he went along with what the younger man requested. It was his birthday after all.

“Ya Tricky?”

“Have I ever told you how wonderful you are? Taking me out like this for my birthday. It’s like you really care about me or something!” Patrick bought him even closer to a point where they were a breath apart.

Yelling over the music Pete answered. “I do care about you Tricky!” Patrick smiled at his answer, eyes lighting up. “Yaaayyy, Petey cares about me!” He giggled again and rested his head and Pete’s shoulder. Patrick lifted his head back up. “That’s great because  I care about you too! Sooooo muuch!” He rubbed his face against Pete’s, a drunken smile on his lips while Pete laughed.

The song changed and Patrick jumped up. “Oooh! Petey come dance with me! Hurry before it goes off!” He dragged Pete to the dance floor holding him tight. He had his hands around his neck while Pete had his around his waist and the swayed to the music.

“Peeetey have I ever told you how pretty you are?” Patrick was giggling again making Pete smile. “No you haven't .”

“Well Petey you are the prettiest person on earth! So so pretty.” They stared each other in the eyes, both of their faces flushed from the alcohol.

“You’re pretty too Tricky. Even Prettier than me!”

Patrick gasped in delight before he lunged forward to capture his lips. They kissed in such a way that Patrick, if he were sober, what have deemed highly inappropriate. Their mouths moved together in a dance of teeth and tongue a bit more and then he pulled away giggling again breathless. 

They danced together for more songs, Patrick singing every song that he recognized the lyrics too before they went to sit back down.

“Hit me with a shot!” Patrick looked over to Pete, the fact that he was drunk written all over his face.” And give this pretty Petey one too!” The bartender gave them the shots and Patrick gave a drunk thank you.

“Let's take this shot together alright Petey?” Pete’s smile was lopsided preparing to drink his down. “1-2-3!” The alcohol burned the back of Patricks throat and he loved every second of it.

“Another one!” A few shots later Patrick was sitting in Pete’s lap giggling at everything Pete said. Every few minutes or so one of them would go to kiss the other. At one point Pete was kissing Patrick all over making him laugh the drunkest happiest laugh he had ever heard.

Between this and more dancing, the night went on for a while. But eventually it was over and it was time to go.

“Guys! I met this-!” Brendon burped loudly in the backseat of Andy’s car.” I met this hot girl named Sarah and oh my God I think I’m in love.” His speech was slurred with a huge grin on his face. “She was...She was..what am I talking about again?” He felt confused and reached in the front seat to tap Joe. “Hey J-joe what was I talking about again?”

“Dude I wasn't even listening…” His own speech was slurred as he laid his head against the car window.

‘“Hey you-” another burp” what was I talking about?”

Patrick sitting in Pete’s lap asked” who me or Petey? Peeetey? Were you listening to anything he was saying?” Pete shook his head.

“You were talking about a girl named Sarah that you might be in love with.” Andy answered his question from the driver's seat. “OH  _ YAAAAA _ ! She was great! So beautiful. And a good kisser too. Look I even got her number!” Brendon hopped up and reached forward to the front seat to show Joe the number on his arm.

“Hey man that’s great! I got like..” He pulled the papers from his pocket, all having numbers on them.”6 numbers I think? Hey Andy how much is this?” He reached right in front of Andy’s face obstructing his view. “Joe move your hand I can't see. And Brendon sit down.”

Patrick laughed from the backseat. “Ya you heard Andy!” He started laughing harder and soon every drunk person in the car joined in and Andy shook is head. It was moments like these were he was glad he didn't drink. He got to see his friends make fools of themselves and the thoroughly enjoyed it.

The party, as Brendon had called it, was over when he dropped everyone off. 

“O-ok bye guys! Happy b-birthday Patrick!” They, meaning mostly Andy, watched Brendon stumble to his front door and go inside, glad that his parents were out of town this weekend so they wouldn't see him drunk. Or hung over for that matter. Next was Joe. He seemed to get to his front door a little less wobbly than Brendon, waving bye as they pulled off.

“Your turn next Pete.”   
“Hey Andy c-can you drop me off at Petey’s house? I don't wanna be all by myself!” He rubbed his face against Pete’s again like earlier making Pete smile.

“Yay, sleepover with Tricky!” They both celebrated in the back seat while Andy chuckled.

Soon he dropped them off,” Happy Birthday Patrick! Hope you’re not too hung over in the morning,” then making his own way home.

Once inside they barely made it to Pete’s bedroom. “I had sooo much fun tonight Petey!” Patrick exclaimed loudly. 

“Shhh, Tricky people are sleeping,” Pete shushed him by putting his finger to Patrick's lips. Patrick giggled for the a thousandth time that night. “Sorry Petey! I’ll try harder,” he tried to whisper but it came out still above.

After changing out his clothes from the night, Pete laid down expecting Patrick to follow. The younger man did the same but went to sit on top of Pete instead. He leaned down and kissed him, much cleaner this time, smiling against Pete’s lips. “Thank you for tonight Petey. I really appreciate it!” He pulled back a little to stare in his beautiful brown eyes. His gaze became serious out of nowhere and went went to cradle Pete’s face. “You know I love right?” Patrick's gaze was still intense, waiting for Pete to answer. “I know. I love you too Tricky.” Pete leaned upwards to kiss his nose. Patrick smiled in delight, hugging Pete tightly around his neck. “Petey loves me! Petey loves me!” He sang into Pete’s neck feeling the happiest he had ever felt in is his life. Pete hugged him back, moving Patrick off top of him so he could lay down next to him.

“I love you so so much Petey. More than you'll ever know.” His crystal blue eyes held much fondness and adoration staring into Pete’s honey brown ones. “Same goes for me,” Pete was smiling at him. Patrick's eyes began to droop after laid his head on Pete’s chest and all he could think about as he fell asleep was that Pete loved him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok So I was inspired from two things. This one interview I saw where they asked who was the funniest drunk and they said Patrick. And he was like ya I'm a happy drunk, so ya. And I read this one story on here with drunk Patrick and it was literally the cutest thing ever!  
> This set up everything perfectly because honestly I wasn't sure how I was gonna get Patrick to confess his undying love for his dear Petey, but I'm glad I found a way!   
> Like I said, tell me if I should do a chapter from more of Pete's pov. Or else I'll probably never get around to it lol


	7. Of Love and Nyquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Too bad that’s not the whole story, so what else happened Pete? And don't even try to lie to me, I’ve been knowing you since I was practically 16,” Patrick called him out making Pete sigh.  
> “Also...Igotintoafight.”  
> “YOU GOT INTO A WHAT!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this about a week ago but I got really busy and didn't have time to post it. Then my birthday was on the 28th so I definitely didnt have time to post anything this past weekend (ignore the story I posted the day befeore my birthday). But here it is, what happened after the drunk birthday chapter. I have pretty mixed emotions about this chapter but yet I dont wanna change it

When Patrick woke up the next morning his head was pounding. 

Just how much did he drink last night?

He suddenly remembered why he rarely got drunk. He always felt like shit when he woke up. He rubbed his eyes before opening them, feeling unfamiliar with his current setting. He then remembered he was at Pete’s place. Then everything hit him like a whirlwind.

Last night was great, he remembered. There was dancing and music and drinking. As much as he hated going out, he had to admit he had a great time last night. He reminded himself to thank Pete later. 

His smile was soft as he looked over to the older man. Pete’s breathing was quiet and his face completely relaxed. He looked so much younger when he was asleep, like he was a teenager again. Not being able to resist, Patrick reached over and stroked his face lightly, loving the smoothness of it.

“Patrick?” Pete began to stir. “What are you doing?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“...nothing,” he squeaked at being caught. He retracted his hand back. Pete smiled at him, already knowing how Patrick looked,” you don't have to stop. It felt pretty nice actually.” Glad Pete didn't mind, he continued to do so. “So how are you feeling? You were pretty drunk last night. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember anything,” Pete’s voice was still barely over a whisper. From being hungover himself or just because he woke up, Patrick wasn't sure. 

“I have a headache naturally, I’m pretty tired but other than that fine. And I think I remember last night.”

“Hm, how much?” Pete’s eyes were closed and Patrick continued to stroke his cheek. “Well I remember that inappropriate kiss I gave you on the dance floor last night,” he blushed a little at that and Pete smiled,” and everything before hand. Pretty much until Andy dropped us off. I don't remember anything after that.”

“Interesting.”

“Why do you say that? Did something happen afterwards?” He was getting really curious and slightly anxious. “Not  _ really _ .” Patrick was really starting to panic at this point. “What do you mean not  _ really _ !? We didn't sleep together or anything did we!?” Pete opened his eyes, looking at Patrick's mortified face. “Uh I mean not there's anything wrong with you Pete! I would love too-I mean I’m just not ready yet!” If Pete didn't have a headache of his own he would have laughed. “Tricky if we slept together you would  _ know _ ,” is all he said with a smirk on his face.

Trying his best to ignore the comment, he went on. “Ok so then what happened?” Patrick was really scared. He hoped he didn't say or do anything stupid. “Pete, what happened?” He asked again. Hearing the slight panic in Patrick's voice he spoke up. “Well...you just told me you loved me...And I said it back…” Silence fell between the two of them. “But I mean...if you were just saying that then I understand.” There was no way Patrick could miss the look of disappointment on Pete’s face, no matter how much he tried to hide it. “But I do love you Patrick. It’s ok if you can't say it back.”

It was one of those moments where Pete almost made Patrick cry. And not because he thought Patrick didn't love him back, but because Pete actually did love him.  _ Pete Wentz loved him.  _ “Patrick?” Pete saw the tears  in his blue eyes. “Are you ok? Did I say something-?”

“No no I’m fine! Sorry I’m getting all emotional,” he gave him a watery laugh,” It’s just I Iove you too and I thought you didn't feel the same. At least not yet anyways. So the fact that you do well…” his voice trailed off into the cool morning air. Pete was smiling ear to ear,” Tricky you’re so silly sometimes. Of course I love you. You’re my Patrick, my Tricky, my Golden Boy. How could I not love you? The real question is how could you love me?” It was Patrick's turn to smile. “Because you're my Petey, that’s why.”Patrick reached over to hug him, burying his face in his neck.

“Is this what you’ve been trying to tell me the past month? That you love me?” 

“Well ya...I just couldn't get it out.” And now it all made sense to Pete now. Why Patrick was being secretive, why he didn't want to say anything. “Patrick Stump you are literally the best human being alive. You know that?”

“Well it couldn't hurt for you to mention it more.”

“Ok, I’ll make sure to tell you more often,” Pete grabbed his hand, kissing the back of it,” I’ll tell you as many times as you need to hear it. As many times until you actually believe me.” And knowing Patrick that would take a while before he actually believed him.

They talked for a little while before dozing off, still really tired from last night. Eventually Saturday had moved into Sunday and so on and so forth. Ever since Pete admitted that he loved Patrick, he couldn't have been happier. It seemed as if everything between them was getting better and better. Of course it wasn't perfect, but was still so so wonderful. Him and Pete fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

Just thinking about it was enough to make Patrick feel dreamy.

Patrick walked into work the following week, tired but happy, ready to start and get the work day over with. Then he could curl into Pete and fall asleep.

A flawless plan if he did say so himself. Except there was one problem: there was no Pete that day.

“Have you seen Pete?” He asked Andy, trying to mask his concern. He knew if it were one person who would know, it would be Andy Hurley. One of Pete’s best friends, the guy Pete said he was supposedly ‘giving him a run for his money.’

“Nah I haven't seen him. Or heard from him actually. I was assuming you would have,” Unlike Patrick, Andy didn't seem that concerned at all. Either that or he was just hiding it very well. Seeing Patrick's face fall he said,” But don't worry. I’m sure he’s fine.” He patted Patrick on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him.

The rest of the day went on and Patrick could have swore Pete didn't take the day off. As soon as he could he rushed to call the missing man, receiving no answer. He sent a few text messages and later saw he still received no results.

“Hey Trick it’ll be fine. Pete’s just probably busy is all,” Joe tried next to comfort him.

_ But if he was wouldn't he call? _ Patrick didn't want to seem like a clingy or needy boyfriend but he was really worried. Sure he knew Pete would look after himself, he was one of the smartest most resourceful guys who knew, but that still didn't take the worry away. He stared down at his phone, deciding if he should call for a third time.

“Hey,” Joe took the phone out his hands,” calm down dude. You’re gonna give yourself a panic attack. Instead of stressing so much call him after work and if nothing you’ll see him tomorrow ok? Don't take 10 years of your life away by stressing.” Joe was right, he would have to calm down. He was getting so worked up over nothing.

After work he did what Joe suggested but still received no answer. He was this close to coming over to Pete’s apartment himself to check on him, but dismissed the action after thinking it over.

Maybe Pete just wanted some alone time. After all they were together all the time. Ya, that would make since. Or maybe he really was just busy and would just call him whenever he finished what he was doing.

Except he didn't.

The night came and gone and before long, it was the next day. Still resisting the urge to go over to Pete’s place, Patrick got dressed and made his way to work. The whole drive there his mind was distant, wondering and worrying about Pete. Looking over to the passenger's seat he noticed one of Pete’s many hoodies, a small smile gracing his lips. But the small happiness quickly faded and was replaced with worry.

Soon he was at work and still no sign of Pete. The day dragged on, much to Patrick’s dismay, and not even Brendon’s amazing voice could cheer him up today. Picking up on the strawberry blonde's mood, Brendon didn't even bother to ask him to sing with him today.

“Still no sign of Pete huh,” Brendon asked on their break.

Patrick shook his head,” Nope.” The younger boy looked down, trying to think of what to say. He wasn't even dating Pete and missed him. Things seemed a little dull here without him here the past two days.

He grabbed Patrick's hand, gaining his attention. “I know everyone has told you not to worry at this point so I won't say that but...I hope you at least feel better. Not hearing from someone you really care about for two days and them disappearing on you can be tough…” His voice trailed off unsure of what to say next. “But I know wherever he is and whatever he’s doing will be explained soon enough.” In that moment, Patrick felt really grateful for Brendon. He was always there for him, caring about his well being just as much as his other friends did. Patrick sighed and leaned his head on Brendon's shoulder, glad that he was here.

Patrick sat in his car after work, finally deciding to over to Pete’s. And he better have a damn good reason as to why he had been dodging him the past two days. Deciding to hurry before he lost his courage, he quickly pulled out the parking lot, making his way over. He hadn't even thought of what to say to Pete but sooner than later he was at his door, staring at it.

Taking a deep breath he knocked.

_ No answer _

He knocked again.

Upset with the same result, he reached above Pete’s door to get his spare key he kept at the top. He hadn't known how many times he had fussed at him for keeping it in such an obvious place. Were he not in such a foul mood, he would have laughed and rolled his eyes at Pete’s antics. Patrick slowly unlocked the door and let himself inside, closing the door softly behind him. “Pete?” He called out. “Pete are you here?”

Patrick heard something fall from the bedroom with a curse and nearly jumped out his skin. Trying to calm his now racing heart, he made his way to Pete’s bedroom. “P-pete?” His voice was shaky as he opened the door, only to see the older man there live and in the flesh.

“Oh thank God,” Patrick heaved a sigh. He made his way over to Pete examining him. “Pete, where have you been? It’s been almost three days and no one has heard anything from you!” Patrick tried to keep his voice level but he was getting more and more worked up by the second.

“Hey Tricky, long time no see,” a weak smile painted Pete’s lips.

“Long time no see is right! Where the hell have you been!? I’ve been worried sick about you! Do you many how many bad things happen in the world for you to just disappear off the face of the earth!?” Patrick was really worked up now, his voice raising with each word.

Pete cringed at his loud voice. “Not so loud man, You’re giving me a headache.” He laid back down, bringing the cover over his face. 

For some reason Pete thought it was ok to play with the younger man's patience today but he was not having it. Patrick marched over to Pete’s bed, yanking the cover back. “You have some nerve Wentz! Now tell me where you’ve been!”

Pete cringed again at his voice. “Ok ok. I’ve been sick. The other day I got hit with a really bad cold and I was so out of it I didn't even go to work.” He pulled the covers back over his head.

Patrick rose a brow at him. “Too bad that’s not the whole story, so what else happened Pete? And don't even try to lie to me, I’ve been knowing you since I was practically 16,” Patrick called him out making Pete sigh.

“Also... _ Igotintoafight _ .”

“YOU GOT INTO A WHAT!?”

“Not so loud Tricky. I told you I didn't feel good.”

Was Pete really this unbelievable? Did he really think making Patrick more and more upset was a good idea? He counted to 10, not wanting to yell anymore. Pete may have a lot of explaining to do but deep down he felt bad that he was sick. The older man really did look a little worse for wear.

Patrick sat next to Pete in his bed. “Pete what happened? Why did you get into a fight? You haven't done that in years.” 

From under the covers, he heard Pete answer, “If I tell you you’ll think I’m stupid.”

“I already think that, now come on,” he moved so Pete could put his head in his lap,” tell me what happened.”

Pete sighed,” Ok ok. Remember how I said I was sick? Well I had ran outta Nyquil the first night I was sick and headed down the street to get some more. Keep in mind, I already felt like crap, but I knew I would feel even worse if I didn't have any medicine, so I went. So I get the stuff, wait in line, pay for the stuff, and drive home. I get out the car about to head up to my place when this guy stops me and accuses me of hitting his car, which I didn't by the way. Not wanting to deal with him, I told I didnt and walk way, but he comes and practically yanks my shoulder off turning me around screaming at me. Like I said, keep in mind I already feel like crap. I try to leave again but the guy just won't leave me alone.” Patrick is weaving his fingers through his hair, listening intently on the story while Pete coughs a little bit. “Seeing I’m not listening to any of his bullshit he gets pissed and pushes me hard enough for me to fall flat on my ass, making me drop my Nyquil. And at that point I was done. So I get up and punch the hell out of him. Long story short some fighting went down before I really hit him. Seeing that he wasn't getting back up, I picked up my Nyquil and went to my apartment. And I’ve been taking the medicine for two days now...but I still feel like crap,” He pouts at the end of his story.

Patrick couldn't believe what he had heard, but then again he could. After all, this was Pete Wentz they were talking about. Formly known as one of the scrappiest guys he had known.

“That’s why I haven't been answering phone calls or texts. I've been asleep and too out of it to really answer anyone.”

“You still could have at least replied to my texts, told me you were just sick. I would have come over to take care of you…” He was still playing with his hair. “You should know that Pete. Instead I came over, beyond scared and yelling at you because of it.” Patrick couldn't help the guilt that was eating away at him. Luckily he didn't have to say anything because Pete already knew without him having to say it.  _ I’m sorry. _

“It’s ok,” Pete answered his unspoken apology. “You can still take care of me if you want,” as soon as the words leave his mouth he coughed again, much longer than the first time.

Silence fell over the room nothing being heard but Pete’s congested breathing.

“Patrick?”

“Hm?”

“Why were you so afraid? This hasn't been the first time I’ve gone a few days without talking to you.” Pete was really curious about the situation. And though he could have dropped the whole thing all together, he went against his better judgement and asked.

“I..I guess I felt you were having second thoughts.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I just told you I loved you a week ago. I thought maybe you were thinking about it and maybe changed your mind…” Patrick grew quiet feeling so embarrassed about it.

“Really?” Pete rose his head from Patrick's lap. “You thought I would change my mind about the whole thing?” 

“Ya I did. Sometimes I feel it’s too good to be true so I panic when something happens,” He looked away from Pete’s tired eyes, his gaze making him feel too vulnerable.

Patrick didn't expect to hear a sick version of Pete’s laugh. He expected the worse actually, not the opposite. “Patrick I don't know what I’m gonna do with you.” Pete sat up all the way and engulfed Patrick in a tight hug taking him by surprise. “When are you gonna realize you’re this amazing wonderful person? I have no reason to have second thoughts about you. There’s nothing you could do to make me feel that way. You need to realize how special and important you are to me,” Pete said over his shoulder still hugging him.

He pulled back to look in his deep deep blue eyes. “Stop worrying about everything alright? I mean It’s kinda cute but if you plan on hanging around with me the rest of our lives you have to stop. You do know worrying and stress can take like, 10 years off your life right?” His trademark smile was back making Patrick feel at home.

“I’ll try my best,” his own shy smile was forming.

“Great. Now I don't wanna hear anymore from you,” Pete leaned forward for a kiss when Patrick moved back. “Uh no offense Pete but you’re sick. It’s bad enough I’m already this close to you.”

“So that means you won't kiss me?” Patrick almost laughed at Pete’s pouty expression, he really did. “No I won't kiss you, did you not just hear what I just said? Would you kiss me if I were sick?”

“Ya.”

“...dude that’s gross.”

“What!? We share germs any other time. There’s no difference when I’m sick. Not to mention I kissed you that day at work so if you were gonna get sick you would have by now!” The older man accused, happy with the case he made.

Patrick rolled his eyes,” Though that may be true, I don't wanna get sick now,” And before Patrick could make a move Pete quickly pounced on him pinning him down, placing kisses all over his face.

“Pete gross!” Patrick managed to get out through his own laughter.

“There now we can be sick together.” Pete was beaming.

Needless to say, the day after Patrick was nursing his own awful cold, and cursing Pete through the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is such a cutie when he's all worried and stuff. Its totes adorbs lol. And of course Pete is there to reassure him and make him feel better, not to mention the reassurance he gets from seeing Patrick worry and care so much for him. Ah the whole thing is just really cute :)   
> Also I know I'm EXTREMELY late but I JUST found out what the Best Buy Incident is and OMG


	8. Mona Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nope. I’m tired. And I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow.” He tried to get up again with the same result. “But Patriiiiick!” Pete pleaded like a little kid, making him all the more adorable to Patrick. But he had to stand his ground. He wouldn't fall for a few pouty faces and pleading eyes. Even if it belonged to the great Pete Wentz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is loooong over due so so sorry  
> Honestly this is just a transitional chapter. I'm not really sure what I want to happen next. Anyways I wrote this like back in May but I just never posted it. #LazyAss am I right? Haha...\  
> Also there is a small time skip from the last chapter. Just from the beginning of the month to the end of the month. Im not sure if I made that obvious or not

“Hey do you know what you’re getting Brendon for his graduation?” Joe asked Patrick one day while they were in the car. Their youngest friend was graduating in one week and Joe had no idea what to get him.

“Ya, I ordered him a Frank Sinatra vinyl. It should be getting here anyday now.”

“That’s not fair! You’re a way better gift giver than I am. Not to mention I’m the only one who hasn't gotten him something. Andy got him something at the beginning of the month, hell even  _ Pete _ beat me to it!” Joe was grumbling looking out the passenger seat window.

“Sorry Trohman, you should be on top of your game.” Patrick smirked.

“Anyways, where is the kid now? It’s weird that he’s not following one of us around.” And it was. Brendon spent a lot of his time with either Patrick, Joe, Andy, or Pete. They were like older brothers to him. “He’s off with Sarah, the girl he met from that night we went out on my birthday. They’ve pretty much been together since then. When he’s not with us that is,” he added on at the end. “He really likes her.”

“Ya that much I can tell. He talks about her like crazy. I’m actually surprised he hasn't brought her around yet..”

“Probably because he doesn't want you or Pete embarrassing him.”

“Who us?”

Patrick looked over to Joe just for a second before focusing back on the road. But that one look said it all. “Sure, because you guys don't embarrass me all the time.”

“Hey! That’s not my fault you’re so easily flustered!” Joe pointed out to him. “Besides, Brendon’s way tougher than you, he can take it.”

“Thanks Joe.”

“You’re welcome Trick,” Joe smiled.

A few moments after, they reached their destination.

“Well we're here, so you better get looking Joe. The week is gonna fly by and you’ll still be sitting there with no present,” Patrick advised as they walked into the mall.

“Save me the lecture  _ mom.  _ I’ll find him something.”

They walked around, going to different stores and ended up at the music store. They were talking about something when he spotted something. “Dude I think that’s Brendon!” he whispered loudly to Patrick.” Where I can't see!” He stood on his toes, trying to see over the high shelfs. After some struggling he saw him. “Oh ya thats him. Who's that girl with him?”

Upon closer inspection Joe guessed,” I think that’ Sarah! I know for a fact it’s not his sister or mom!” He squinted,” Ya, that has to be her!”

“Do you think they’re on a date?” Patrick was really curious now.

“Probably…”

“Hey who are we looking at?” A voice whispered behind them making them both jump. They turned around and saw Pete and Andy behind them, both smiling.

“Pete! Don't do that!  You nearly gave me a heart attack, you too Andy.” Patrick took a deep breath trying to calm his heart.

“Hey is that Brendon?” Andy asked.

“With a girl? Is that that Sarah girl he always talks about?” Pete peaked over Patrick's shoulder.

“Ya we think so. But were not sure…Though I think so. “Joe answered

“You should go see,” Pete suggested to them.

“Are you serious Pete!? They’re probably on a date! We can't just interrupt them. That’s rude,” Patrick reminded them of someone’s mom the way he scolded him.

_ Typical Patrick _

“And I’m sure spying on them from a few feet away is cool too right?” they all turned to look at Andy. “I’m just saying.” Andy shrugged his shoulders.

“Well what do we do? Stay here or just go say something?” Joe wanted to walk away but he was too interested.

“Shh here he comes!”

“Uh, hey guys. What are you doing here?” Brendon came over to them with Sarah in tow.

“Oh you know, just looking at some music. The usual stuff,” Pete answered for them, always the one who knew what to do in situations.

“Cool. This is Sarah. Sarah this is Patrick, Pete, Andy, and Joe,” he gestured to his four friends and they all waved. “It’s nice meeting you. Brendon talks a lot about you guys.”

“I can say the same for you,” Joe smiled at her then smirking at Brendon.

“Really? All good things I hope,” She chuckled brushing her hair back.

“Nothing but good things.” Patrick nodded his head with a reassuring smile.

They chatted a bit more before they left.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Brendon grabbed her hand pulling her along.

“It was nice meeting you guys!” She quickly followed behind him.

“Aw, she seems nice,” Andy said watching them walk away.

“She has to be to deal with someone like him. Otherwise he would drive her crazy.” They all agreed with Joe.

The day went on, after seeing Brendon and Sarah, they went to the food court, then went to help Joe find a present. 

To no avail.

“Brendon and Sarah look really good together don't you think?” Patrick asked Pete that night while they laid on Patrick's couch watching netflix. “Ya they look cute. I’m happy he found someone. She seemed really nice. And I know he’s really crazy about her... What? They don't have Game of Thrones on Netflix? Patrick you might as well stop paying for this. They don't have Game of Thrones,” he repeated again, putting down the remote after 10 minutes of searching for something to watch.

“Pete, that's not the only good show out there. There are other things,” Patrick pointed out and picked the remote up.

“Ya like what?”

“Like-” Pete cut him off. “Whatever you say I bet it’s not as good as Game of Thrones.”

“Stop being a baby Pete and just pick something. Or we’ll be here all night.”

Pete smirked and moved closer to Patrick. “I don't mind that. I’ll stay with you all night if you want,” he pulled Patrick into his lap, kissing his cheek.

“Ya I bet.”

“It’s true Tricky. I’ll stay here and we can have some  _ fun _ .” He looked at him suggestively and Patrick tried his hardest to keep his blushing at bay.

“We’ll have all the fun in the world sleeping, which is exactly why I'm about to do,” Patrick made an effort to get up but Pete held him down. “Aw come on Trick, can't you stay up with me a little longer?” He used his ‘puppy dog eyes’ ,as Patrick liked to call it, on him.

“Nope. I’m tired. And I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow.” He tried to get up again with the same result. “But Patriiiiick!” Pete pleaded like a little kid, making him all the more adorable to Patrick. But he had to stand his ground. He wouldn't fall for a few pouty faces and pleading eyes. Even if it belonged to the great Pete Wentz.

Patrick looked at him, his face portraying exactly how he felt about having  _ fun _ . “Alright alright, let's go to sleep,” Pete followed behind Patrick to his bedroom. “You’ll thank me tomorrow when you’re actually rested. I swear you don't sleep enough.” Patrick got under the covers gesturing for Pete to do the same. 

Pete got in and quickly made his way over to Patrick, snuggling up to him. “Geez Tricky you’re cold. You need to be warmer.”

“Like I can control it,” He felt Pete wiggling around, trying to get warmer. “You know I like it when you get all sassy with me. It’s really hot,” he kissed his neck.

“Oh my God Pete,” Patrick rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics.

“What? It is! It's always something I liked about you. How you can be all nice and sweet and then turn into the sassiest thing on earth.” Pete had his face buried in Patrick's neck, giving him light kisses.  As crazy as it was, he secretly liked Pete’s compliments. It felt good to have someone think of him that way. He felt Pete’s arms wrap around his torso, bringing him even closer.

Pete was always into cuddling. Whenever he had the chance he would bring Patrick as close as possible, holding him like he was the cuddliest thing on earth. He remembered his excuse being that he was really soft and squishy and that he loved how comfortable he was. Whether it was laying on him, or hugging him, Pete was always extremely affectionate. And that was something Patrick struggled with himself.

“You’re such a cuddle slut,” Patrick mumbled under his breath and he felt Pete smirk against his neck. “Only for you baby,” Patrick didn't have to look at him to know he winked.

He knew Pete knew he loved him, but he just had a different way of showing it. Patrick prefered soft smiles and tender gazes, over large affectionate gestures like Pete. 

Still though, he had to admit it felt amazing seeing how Pete’s eyes would light up and he would give him the biggest hug when he saw him.

Patrick was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice himself dozing off, eyes getting heavy and thoughts getting clouded. And of course Pete could tell without even having to look at him. “Goodnight Tricky, love you.” Patrick was so tired he couldn't  even say it back but still smiled all the same.  _ Love you too Pete _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where I'm going with this. Some tooth rotting fluff or some drama but not too much drama? Ideas are ALWAYS welcome! Dont hesitate to comment if you want to give ideas.  
> Also the only reason why this is named Mona Lisa is because the Ballad of Mona Lisa was playing it why I was doing this (another great song you should listen too!)


	9. You're so wonderfully broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Awww! “ Joe and Patrick looked at the younger one.  
> “What? Its really sweet, it was one of the reasons I liked him…Dude don't look at me like that. What guy wouldn't be gay for Pete Wentz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert all the reasons why I haven't added a new chapter in almost a month* Now that that's out of the way, here it is. Honestly I'm really nervous about this chapter. I've been working on it on and off for a few weeks and I'm not sure if I like it but hey, what can you do right?  
> Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I was switching between writing on my phone and on my computer and google docs for some reason DOES NOT like me on the mobile version.

It was moments like this that Patrick felt he was dreaming. A dream that felt so real and wonderful that it couldn't have been true, but it was.

His lips were moving in unison with Pete, a kiss so deep it could have swallowed him whole, and yet he wouldn't have minded.

His head was dizzy and he felt like he was on fire, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Pete’s mouth was something so mesmerizing that Patrick could never get enough of it.

He felt Pete moan into the kiss, something that set off fireworks inside Patrick.

They pulled about gasping for breath. “Damn that never gets old,” Pete whispered into his neck, giving him butterfly kisses. “You don't know how long I’ve been waiting to kiss you like this, practically since you were jailbait,” he chuckled.

“Was that the only thing stopping you?” Patrick gasped when Pete bit down on his neck.

“Pretty much. Everyday was temptation for me. You just don't know how wonderful you're pink lips look,” to emphasize his point, the older man went in for another breath stealing kiss.

Patrick felt like he could explode when Pete kissed him like this. Nothing  _ on earth _ could feel a good as this.

They pulled away again, Patrick completely flushed and gasping for breath. “If I would have known that was the only thing stopping you, I would confessed my feelings for you as soon as I graduated.”

Pete smiled against his neck. “It’s ok though. What's a better time than now?” He bit Patrick again on his neck, loving the reaction it brought out of the younger boy.

Patrick was so overwhelmed he started to squirm in his spot, unintentionally rubbing against Pete, making him moan.

“ _ Fuck _ Trick,” Pete breathed into his neck.

Patrick was wide eyed and slightly embarrassed but _ damn _ did that feel good. Luckily for him Pete did it back and  _ Oh my God _ , forget what he said about kissing being the best feeling, this was on a whole  _ new level _ .

Never in his life had he done anything like this. Grinding against someone and loving the delicious friction that came with it. Soon Patrick was a moaning mess, but he couldn't help himself. It just felt so  _ good _ .

Pete kissed him again, his moan vibrating through Patrick’s whole body, making him shiver.

He never wanted this to end. The feeling of being on fire, the wonderful friction, the lack of breath, it was something that couldn't compare to any other thing in his life.

When Pete pulled away, his chest was heaving, his heart going a million miles a minute. He felt like he was floating, his mind clouded.

“Damn Patrick, if you keep grinding against me like that I might die.” Pete’s cinnamon eyes were blown with excitement, staring into Patrick’s. Patrick gasped when Pete moved his hands under his shirt rubbing the skin there, then leaning in to kiss him for the thousandth time. He started to grind against him again, a loud moan escaping Patrick’s mouth. 

“ _ Pete _ .” He normally would have felt embarrassed for making such a  _ sexual _ noise but he couldn't find it in himself to care right now. Pete’s mouth, hands, and hips were doing wonderful things to his body right now. So so wonderful.

Pete rolled his hips extra hard against his, nearly killing him. Patrick was gasping for breath as soon as Pete moved to kiss his neck again, his hands moving up and down his torso.

He was so caught up in the feeling of it all, he almost didn't notice when Pete’s hand moved to the front of his jeans. It wasn until he started to undo the front button that Patrick froze.

“Wait, wait Pete.” he pushed against his chest.

“What? Is everything ok?” Pete asked, his voice still sounding concerned under his harsh breathing.

“I-I’m just not…” He trailed off

“It’s ok, I get it. I won't do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Pete kissed his forehead before moving from above him. Once sitting up, he grabbed Patrick’s hand and kissed the back of it.

Patrick sat up with him. “I’m sorry. I know we were having a good time and I ruined it-”

“Shhh, Trick. It’s fine. You didn't ruin anything.” The older boy pulled him into a hug. “I’m glad you told me. I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable.”

“A-are you sure? I just feel b-bad…” Patrick didn't know why but he felt tears in his eyes. 

Pete smiled at him, wiping away at the tears threatening to escape. “Dont. Everything is fine.” He moved Patrick into his lap, kissing the top of his head. “I love you ok? Whenever you wanna stop let me know and I will.” He felt Patrick relax against him.

“O-ok but…” Patrick gestured to Pete’s _ too _ tight jeans. “What about…”

Pete laughed at him. “Dude I’ve been taking care of this long before we got together. If anything you just made it easier for me, now that I have new material to think about while I do it.” Patrick felt his face heat up while Pete laughed into his shoulder.

“You're really cute you know that?”

“Shut up Pete.”

Later that night Patrick layed awake, thinking about what happened with Pete that day. He kept replaying the whole thing over and over in his head. The kisses, the moans, the heat. Needless to say Patrick didn't sleep very well that night.

He woke up the next morning to knocking on his front door. He pulled himself out of bed to see none other than Joe and Brendon.

“Yo Patrick did you forget or something?” Brendon asked making his way in, Joe behind him.

“Forget what?”

“Dude, we were supposed to meet up for breakfast this morning before my party!”

Joe and Brendon were both staring at him.

“Oh ya ya, sorry It kind of slipped my mind…” Patrick admitted sheepishly

“What was on you're mind that made you forget?” Joe asked, taking a seat on the couch.

“Oooh, I know that look. It was Pete! What did he do?” Brendon took a seat next to Joe.

“Well, I...we.”

“You?”

Brendon gasped. “Oh my God you had sex with him didn't you!? Joe he totally had sex with him!” He was excitedly bouncing on the couch, a huge smile on his face.

“Alright Patrick, I knew you had it in you,” Joe congratulated him, then turning to give Brendon a high five.

“No we did not have sex! But...I think...I mean we  _ could have _ …”

“Could have!?” Both of them said in unison.

“Things did get... _ heated _ ...but I stopped him before it could that far.”

“Ohhh I see. That’s ok man. There’s no need to rush that stuff. “Joe told him and Brendon nodded in agreement.

“How did he take it?”

“He was actually really cool about it. Told me that everything was fine and he didn't want to do anything I wasn't ready for.”

“Awww! “ Joe and Patrick looked at the younger one.

“What? Its really sweet, it was one of the reasons I liked him…Dude don't look at me like that. What guy wouldn't be gay for Pete Wentz.”

“Anyways, hurry up and get dressed so we can meet your boy toy and Andy.” Patrick stuck his tongue out at Joe before he made his way back to his bedroom.

After some time and a few sarcastic comments later, they arrived.

Pete and Andy were sitting in the booth, a huge smile on Pete’s face while Andy just nodded.

“You’re late,” Pete pointed out.

“It was Patrick's fault. He couldn't get his shit together.” Joe said as he slid in the booth next to Andy.

“Why couldn't you get your shit together Patrick?” Pete was smirking and Patrick rolled his eyes.

“Oh don't be too harsh on him. After all he was distracted.” And Brendon had the same shit eating grin Pete had on his face.

“Let's not make jokes at my expense and order our food ok?”

“Yes Dear.”

“So Brendon are you excited? You just graduated and now you get to be in the real world.” Joe asked him looking through the menu.

“Pshh I’ve been ready for the real world! The question is is the real word ready for me!?”

“I don't think they'll ever be ready for you,” Patrick mumbled under his breath and Pete laughed.

“Dude I'm right here!”

“I know you're right there, that still doesn't make it not  true.”

Brendon rolled his eyes at Patrick. “Whatever, I’ll remember this when I’m super rich and famous. And only  _ Andy _ gets some of my money. Not you,” he pointed to Joe,” Not you.” he pointed to Pete,” and  _ definitely _ not you,” he pointed to Patrick.

“Wait why not me?”

“Mmm, ok so maybe Pete can have some but the rest of you, don't even think about it!”

“Awww that’s not fair dude!” Joe protested. “And why Andy? He makes the worst comments of us all!”

“Ya but Andy doesn't do it often. Plus his are really funny.”

“You hear that Joe, I’m really funny.” Andy was smirking at his friends.

“Ok, but why Pete?” Patrick asked, hands crossed over his chest.

“Well...Pete’s really hot sooo..”

“Alright! Thank’s Bren!” Pete reached over to high five Brendon.

“Don't worry Patrick, I'm not gonna steal your man or anything. I was just making a clear observation,” and that made Pete smile. “But hey you're really attractive too! I just won't give you any money.”

“Thanks Brendon.”

“No problem man,” he clapped his hand on Patrick’s back.

After the conversation about who would Brendon be sharing his fortune with was over, they ordered their food, finding new things to talk about.

Once again Patrick felt content. It was nice sitting here eating and talking with his friends, Pete sending him endearing smiles every now and then, or holding his hand under the table.

He knew it was something that he should be used too, but he never was. Pete just did that to him, driving him crazy in the best possible ways.

At one point he looked over at Pete, who was still smiling at him. It was amazing how just being here next to Pete made the older boy so happy.

“Is there a reason you're staring at me?” Pete asked quietly over the chatter of the table.

“You're the one who was staring at me first.”

“But ya I’m always staring at you Trick. I mean after all, what's there not to look at?” Pete leaned closer to Patrick, almost as if he was about to kiss him. “You're just so cute it's hard to keep my eyes off of you.”

“Oh my God Pete,” Patrick rolled his eyes at him, while Pete laughed. “You're really cheesy you know that?”

“But you fell for it.  _ Hard _ , might I add. You love it.” He finally leaned all the way in and kissed him. It was short and sweet but it made Patricks heart leap none the less.

“You're such a dork,” Patrick went to kiss him again.

“Ahem, let's keep it rated G please. There are children here,” They turned to look at the grins of their friends.

“Fuck the children,” Pete kissed him again, harder this time, making Patrick gasp.

_ Fuck the children indeed. _

The same blissful feeling started to return the longer Pete kissed him, the thoughts from last night returning. Before his pants could get unbearably tight, Patrick pulled away, Pete frowning.

“Later ok?” Patrick promised him.

And for Pete later couldn't come fast enough.

Brendon’s party was pretty nice, Patrick thought later that day sipping on some punch. His parents did a nice job with the whole thing, their pride radiating off of them at the thought of their son.

“Nice little party,” Pete said taking a sip of his own drink.

“Ya I was just thinking that.” He took another sip, looking around. “Where’s Joe and Andy?”

Pete shrugged his shoulders. “I think Joe is off flirting with some girl he met and I saw Andy talking to someone.”

“Andy? Our quiet reserved vegan teddy bear?”

“I know right. I think he’s starting to grow out of his shell,” Pete smiled behind his cup. He moved closer to Patrick, just a breath’s away from his ear. “I can't wait to finish what we started today at breakfast. You're always so cute when you're caught off guard,” Pete winked at him, disappearing into the crowd of people leaving Patrick flushed.

He would have to talk to Pete about being so... _ him _ in public.

Pete returned with a smile on his face and more punch, soon falling into a comfortable conversation when it happened.

“If it isnt Pete fucking Wentz.” Pete looked up and gasped, smiling ear to ear.

“Gerard Way! Hey man I haven't seen you in forever!” He leaned forward to hug Gerard.

The hug lasted longer than anyone would consider ‘friendly’ and Patrick tried to ignore the jealousy bubbling inside of him.

“What the fuck are you doing here dude? God it's been forever!” 

“Hopefully here the same reason you are, to see Brendon.” Gerard’s smile was just as big as Pete’s now.

“Dude how do you know him?”

“Mikey became friends with him and by default me too.”

“Fuck Mikey is here!? I haven't seen him yet!”

“Probably blending in with the crowd,” Gerard scanned the crowd in search for his brother, giving up when he couldn't find him.

Meanwhile Patrick was discreetly staring at the other man, trying to remember why he seemed so familiar to him, like he had seen him somewhere before.

“Dude, I remember one of the last times we really talked was that last party when we-”

“Oh ya, I remember that. It was crazy. I haven't had that much fun playing in a while. And I see you ditched the emo look in favor for a new one.”

Pete laughed, “as fun as the guyliner was, I had to get rid of it. And what about you? What happened to you're jet black bangs?” He leaned forward to ruffle Gerard’s hair.

According to Pete, Gerards hair was completely different. This man didn't have jet black bangs but fiery red orange hair that looked like it could burn you just from touching it. And suddenly Patrick remembered why he looked so familiar. 

He had seen him in a picture back at Pete’s place where they both were very ‘emo’ as Pete had put it. Both sporting the dark hair and Pete’s eyeliner extremely thick.

So this was the ‘ _ Fucking Amazingly talented Gee _ ’ that Pete had mentioned to him a few times when they had just became friends. Patrick was so caught up in his own mind he almost missed when Gerard spoke again.

“There he his, I’ll wave him over.” And soon enough Mikey was there.

“Oh my God Pete it’s been fuking forever man! How have you been!?” Another long hug that made Patrick jealous.

“I’ve been good. Can't complain...but things just got a whole lot better seeing your fucking face!”

Patrick listened to them talk for a while before Pete stopped. “Fuck, sorry where are my manners. This is Patrick, Patrick this is Mikey and Gerard, though I’m sure you've figured that out.” both of them smiled and nodded towards Patrick.

“Oh so you're Patrick? I remember Pete mentioning you every now and then when we hang out all the time.” and though what Mikey said should have made him feel a little better, it didn't. Because Pete was hanging out with them to whole time and not him.

Realistically speaking, Patrick had no reason to be jealous of Pete’s friends, and he knew that, but he couldn't stop it from happening.

The way Gerard had all his attention on Pete or the way Mikey was a little too close to Pete did nothing but fuel his anger and jealousy more. Which was odd for him.

Patrick was never known to be the jealous type, but the way they all were interacting threw all that out the window.

Ya, they included Patrick in the conversation, giving him time to add his own input or opinion, but it was still hard to listen to Pete get so excited over someone else.

_ Once again he knew he was wrong and probably crazy. _

Apparently the ‘ _ Fucking Amazingly talented Gee _ ’ was working on a comic and Mikey his music. (he knew Mikey had an extravagant nickname too but he prefered not to use it. ‘ _ Hot as fuck Mikey _ ; didn't sit too well with him.)

And it all went down south the moment they mentioned Andy and Joe.

“Really? You work with Joe and Andy?”

“Ya them and Patrick.”

“Man it's been so fucking long since I've seen all of you guys together.”

Patrick looked at them with confusion. Them knowing Andy wasn't a big deal but how did they know Joe? He had been friends with Joe forever and never had he remembered him talking about Gerard and Mikey.

As if on cue they made their way into the conversation, looking just as excited as Pete had been and now Patrick was really upset 

And to make matters worse Brendon bounced his way over.

Just how had literally  _ all  _ his closest friends knew them and he didn't?

Patrick listened to them talk and giggle like school girls for the better half of an hour until he saw Sarah making her way over, hopefully to diffuse the whole situation.

And he was officially done when she greeted the Way brothers (Patrick didn't know what else to call them) like they had been fucking friends for years.

“Hey Gee, hey Mikey! Glad you could make it!”

And at that point Patrick was completely and wholeheartedly done.

He watched all them talk and when Brendon, Andy, and Joe left, he watched them swoon over Pete and vice versa.

Patrick would have said the rest of the party was nice if he wasn't boiling over in jealousy from watching Pete ( _ his Pete mind you) _ flirt and laugh with them.

And ya ok, that was just Pete’s personality. For someone who swore he wasn't the best in social situations, he was sure using his Pete Wentz charm like a fucking pro.

The car ride home Pete was still smiling like crazy, singing to whatever played on the radio, and Patrick was glaring out the window instead of Pete’s stupid pretty face.

No matter how many times he told himself he had no right to be jealous, he couldn't help himself. Seeing someone get so excited for Pete that wasn't him made him upset and seeing Pete give the same reaction, if not more made him livid. He was practically fuming in his seat.

“Trick what's wrong? And don't say nothing because I can read you like a book.” Pete turned the radio down and looked at Patrick, a frown set on his face.

“Nothing,” the younger one mumbled anyways.

Pete sighed, turning the car off, parked outside his place. “Trick, there’s no point in lying to me. It's only gonna make the situation, whatever it is, worse. The last thing I want to do is fight with you tonight.” Patrick could feel Pete’s brown eyes trained on him, but he refused to look into them. Instead he crossed his arms, still staring out the window.

“Ok then, I guess I’ll have to be the fucking adult in this situation-”

“Fuck you I am an adult.”

“Then act like it! Not like a fucking child Patrick. I’m not a babysitter…” he knew those words would set him off, especially considering how Patrick felt about him being to much younger.

“If I don't want to talk about it, I don't have to talk about it Pete.”

“That's true but you don't have to lie about it either. Or sit there pouting.” 

It was quiet in the car, the only thing being heard were the noises from the night.

“You've been fine all day. The only time you seemed off was when…” his voice trailed off in thought. “Were you jealous today?” he saw the way Patrick tensed up and knew he was right. “You were...that's what all this was about? You being jealous of Gee and Mikey?” 

“I'm surprised you noticed, seeing as how you we're practically all over them…”

“God really Patrick? I was  _ not  _ all over them. I was just really happy to see some of my good friends. Is that ok?” Pete was trying his best to keep his voice level but Patrick was making it so hard.

“Good friend would be an understatement. If I wouldn't have known you I would say you were dating one of them.” He knew he was being unfair with Pete and he knew he had no right to make such a big deal out of it and yet he did.

“Patrick really? So if I pay attention to  _ any guy that's not you _ I'm throwing myself at them? Let me guess I flirt with Joe and Andy all the time too right?” By this time Pete was glaring at Patrick, obviously upset at his behavior. 

“Whatever, you know that's not what I meant.”

“Then tell me Patrick! Because as close as we are, I can't read your mind!”

“Ok fine! Yes I was jealous! It was hard for me seeing you like that! It reminded me of how you were with people before us. And i don't like it! So ya I'm jealous but can you blame me!? You didn't even introduce me as your boyfriend!” Patrick didn't mean to yell but he felt himself getting more and more angry as the conversation went on.

“Well fucking excuse me for not parading you around! Next time I'll make sure to show you off as  _ Patrick my amazing awesome boyfriend who can't handle it if I smile at anyone that's not him!” _

“You know that's not true!”

“Well it feels like it! I can't even see my old friends without it being a problem! I had a life before you Patrick! I didn't just cut everyone out my life the moment we became really close!”

“ _ Had a life? _ Are you saying that because of me you no longer have one?”

“With the way you're acting now it might as well be!” 

Patrick grew wide eyed, feeling offended. “Patrick I didn't mean-”

“Take me home.”

“Patrick-”

“ _ Now.  _ Take me home Pete.”

The car ride to Patrick's place was completely silent. Once they got there Patrick immediately got out the car, paying Pete no mind.

Him and Pete had fought before, multiple times in fact, but never had he been so upset afterwards. He knew he should have just kept his mouth closed. Pete had pissed him off beyond belief. Twisting his words around, making everything difficult.

He plopped down on his bed drowning in his thoughts before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops that was crazy right? Haha..ha.. Jealous Patrick for the win?  
> On a brighter note I started the next chapter and have about 1000 words already written for it so it shouldn't take forever again. And lets all take a moment for MCR because Helena is my shit and I cant sing that song without dramatically dancing and falling to the floor like one of the dancers in the music video.  
> Anyways I've never written anything like this before, I feel I really was stretching myself in this one. The beginning is the closest thing I've ever written to smut in my life so I HOPE it was good and sorry If it wasn't. I swear its a difference between reading it and writing it. And the end, well...what's the worst that I can say? (sorry sorry)


	10. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Joe what are you doing here?” Patrick yawned stepping aside for Joe to come in.  
> “I don't know, my Patrick senses were tingling.”  
> “Patrick senses?”  
> “The feeling I get when I feel you need me. And it felt really strong this morning, so I went to get breakfast, your favorite breakfast taco might I add and coffee, and made my way over. And judging by the way you look, I was right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so ya I'm finally updating this thing. Honestly I was avoiding it because I didn't like my writing, meaning I didn't like my ideas for the story. But then someone asked when I was updating and I was like fuck it, might as well post the next chapter thats sitting around collecting dust. So yaaaaaa  
> Either way this story WILL be finished! All I have to do is get my jumbled ideas together. My mind is literally all over the place. I started like two other Peterick fics instead of working on this one lol but not really lol  
> Alsothisisbarelyproofreadsosupersorryforallthemistakes *nervous laughter* I'm really nervous an you tell?

Sometimes Patrick would wake up in happiness and pure delight at just the thought of Pete. His warm brown eyes, his pretty caramel skin. Everything about Pete was just so so wonderful. Sometimes he would dream about him and his dream Pete would be just as magical as his real Pete. He would kiss him and mumble sweet nothings in his ear, just like the real Pete did. Then he would smile his Pete Wentz smile, the one they made his eyes crinkle and Patrick’s breath hitch. Though dream Pete was great, nothing beat the real life Pete.

The one who wasn't here right now because Patrick was being an asshole.

The knocking on his front door woke him up and Patrick rolled out of bed, a grimace on his face.

Peeking through the hole he saw Joe, smiling with coffee in one hand and breakfast in the other.

“Joe what are you doing here?” Patrick yawned stepping aside for Joe to come in.

“I don't know, my Patrick senses were tingling.”

“Patrick senses?”

“The feeling I get when I feel you need me. And it felt really strong this morning, so I went to get breakfast, your favorite breakfast taco might I add and coffee, and made my way over. And judging by the way you look, I was right.” 

“Fuck you I just woke up.”

“Ya, but you look like shit,” Joe sat on the couch, setting the food on the coffee table, then patting the seat next to him,” come sit next to me and tell me what’s wrong.”

Patrick, as much as he wanted, couldn't deny such an invitation. He trudged his way over to Joe, laying his head on his shoulder letting out a sigh. “I fucked up.”

“Don't worry, I’m sure it wasn't that bad,” he tried to reassure him.

“No Joe, it was bad. I’m such an asshole.”

“Mm, tell me what happened and I’ll be the judge of that.” So Patrick went on the tell the story about his out of place jealousy and the argument that followed after. “So am I an asshole now?” Now Patrick had his face buried in Joe’s lap, wishing he could take back everything he said to Pete last night.

“Actually, yes you are. But there's nothing you can do about it now,” Joe was running his hand through Patrick’s red blond hair. “Nothing  besides apologize.”

“I know but...It might be too early. Pete’s probably still pissed at me.” and he heard Joe answer in agreement.

“Just give him some time to cool off. Both of you can be pretty stubborn when you feel like it.”

“He probably hates me now.”

“Trick, people argue all the time. You and Pete argue all the time, it’ll be fine.”

“Never like this though. I just know I hurt his feelings.” if there was ever a time where Patrick felt like the world's worst person, it was now. Pete was just trying to enjoy his life and here he came to mess it all up. 

“He loves you like nothing else in this world. Is he upset? Probably. But will he forgive you? Most definitely.” Joe sat Patrick off his lap to look him in the eyes. “So don't worry ok? Just relax today and apologize tomorrow. You know you're sorry, Pete knows you're sorry and it’ll all work out.” Patrick nodded in agreement, laying his head back in Joe’s lap. “Besides, he’s probably off fussing with Andy about it.” And Patrick didn't miss the small smile Joe had when talking about their friend. He seemed to smile like that a lot whenever Andy came up.

Instead of bringing up, he decided to let it ago. He could mention it later when he was in a better mood.

“Ok get up so we can get your mind off of last night-”

“Wait, how do you know them?”

“Dude I know everybody.” Joe was laughing and Patrick was un amused. “Ok I met them at a small concert. I accidently bumped into Mikey and we ended up talking about music and shit all night. Then he introduced me to his brother a few days later.”

“How come you never mentioned them before?”

“I did a few times, you probably weren't listening.”

Patrick rolled his eyes at Joe, getting off the couch.

“Hey Patrick? Just so you know, you have no reason to be jealous.Pete talk about you all the time when you're not around.” He didn't know why, but he blushed before rushing off to the restroom.

He had to make things right with Pete and soon. It was bothering him that they weren't talking. It's not like they had gone a day without talking or anything, but it was different because they weren't fighting. And now they were.

Joe was doing a pretty good job at keeping him distracted, but every now and then he would see something that reminded him of Pete and it would all come back to him.

Patrick wondered what he was doing and if he was ok. Like what if he was off somewhere crying or something? What if he was writing really depressing poetry about him? What if he wanted to break up with him!? So many thoughts were going through his head, driving him absolutely crazy.

He knew he wasn't that good at their relationship thing but fuck, if he didn't get it together soon he would have no relationship.

“Patrick calm down man. Pete is not going to leave you.” Patrick looked at him confused. “You said that last part out loud. Anyways get dressed we're going out.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere but here. Being inside is not good for you obviously. Let's go see a movie or something.”

Joe was singing loudly, doing guitar solo’s at stop lights on their way to wherever they were going. Joe really wasn't sure where to go and Patrick wasn't going to complain. Despite not knowing the car ride was peaceful. It was nice to gaze out the window seeing the scenery go by while listening to Joe sing next to him. It was something about seeing his best friend of a thousand years so happy and carefree that brought a small smile to Patrick’s face. Maybe Joe was right, everything would be ok.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Just like Joe had promised, he kept Patrick’s mind off of Pete. Unfortunately for him when he went to bed that night, he wasn't so lucky. His mind just kept thinking about it over and over again. He didn't know how many times he picked up his phone to call Pete, only to chicken out at the last second.  _ Fuck why did everything have to be so hard?  _ Patrick tossed and turned all night, his  body getting no rest and same for his mind. He didn't know how long he stayed awake but when the sun came up he knew it was all night. Oddly enough when the sun did rise, he found himself finally getting tired (he had been tired all night but apparently not tired enough to sleep) and sleep overcame him. He dreamed empty meaningless dreams but at least they weren't about Pete, not that he could remember anyways.

When he finally did wake it was 1 in afternoon, his muscles stiff and his mind still tired. His body had rested but his mind had not, the whole thing completely agitating to Patrick. His stomach growled, probably from not eating since the breakfast taco Joe had given him, and decided to go out and get food. Staying inside and eating his favorite cereal just didn't sound too appetizing too him. As soon as he opened the door he collided with another body. “Shit, my bad I-” Patrick stopped when he saw who it was. “Pete?”

“I-I’m sorry Patrick. C-can I come in?” Patrick nodded moving aside for Pete. He watched Pete walk around his living room for a few seconds before turning to him. “I’m so sorry Patrick. I didn't mean to hurt you the other day. I-I just fuck-I’m so sorry. I knew you were jealous and-and I don't know but I feel like shit. Absolute shit,” Patrick continued to watch as Pete poured his heart out to him, tears brimming the edge of his golden brown eyes. “Pete...don't apologize. I’m the one who ruined everything. You did nothing wrong,” he approached him, grabbing his hand,” don't feel sorry ok? Just blame me for everything. And I’m so so sorry. Words can't describe how-” He was interrupted by Pete’s lips against is,moving passionately and he could feel the emotion behind it. “Were both sorry, let's just go with that ok? And I forgive you.” Pete pulled him into a bone crushing hug, as if he let go Patrick would disappear forever. Patrick returned the hug “I forgive you too.” 

“I’m not gonna lie though, seeing you mad and jealous over me is sexy as hell,” Patrick pulled away to slap his arm, smiling. “You asshole!” Pete was smiling his famous heart stopping smiles and Patrick knew they were ok, everything was ok. “Only for you!” Pete sloppily kissed Patrick’s cheeks, laughing at his reaction. “Gross Pete, what are we 5?”

“Hmmm...you're about as cute as a 5 year old, and tiny like one too,” he went to kiss his cheek again, this time holding Patrick in place. He placed more wet kisses on Patrick, his cheeks, his neck, his nose, until they were both a laughing mess.

Patrick wiped his face off with his shirt, shooting a mock glare at Pete. “I’m not the size of a 5 year old thank you.” Pete rolled his eyes, bringing Patrick to the couch with him. “Sorry you're the size of an 8 year old. What? Those little bastards are tough, I got into a fight with one the other week!”

“Pete really?”

“Dude I was at my mom’s place and the asshole from down the street thought he could bully me. Showed him though.” His smile was triumphant and Patrick didn't know if that was something he should have been proud of. “And I think I could take you too!” He pounced on Patrick wrestling him down laughing all over again. In the end he pinned Patrick’s wrist down, sitting on top of him. Pete leaned down, touching their foreheads. “You know I love you right?” Patrick smiled at him, heart leaping out of his chest. “There’s a rumor going around that you do but I’m not sure if it’s true.”

“Really now. You wanna know if it’s true or not?”

Patrick hummed in thought.”I don't know...I’m usually not one for rumors.”

“Me either but I think I like this one.” He leaned down to kiss him, humming in delight when Patrick kissed him back. Needless to say, everything worked out between them. Pete was still bothering Patrick, making him laugh like no tomorrow and Patrick till called Pete annoying. All and all it wasn't a bad way to end their weekend.

Soon enough they were back at work the next day, everything the same as usual. Patrick was at the front with Brendon again, who was singing as usual, wiping the counter waiting for more people to come. “You've been singing love songs all day. You must really be happy with Sarah,” Patrick told him, iddly drawing imaginary circles on the counter. “Oh ya, things with her are great. I love her so much,” his eyes were bright, his smile huge thinking about Sarah. “I wish I was with her now, rather than being here all day.” 

“What making coffee isn't as good as being with her?” Patrick asked sarcastically and Brendon snorted. “Shouldn't you be back there making out with your boy toy? I’m sure he definitely wouldn't mind.”

“I’m sure he wouldn't, but I’m at work and-” he was cut off by Pete wrapping his arms around him from behind. “And what does that mean? I know Brendon would gladly cover you while we made out in the back!” Pete laid his head on his shoulder, giving his midsection a small squeeze. “ _ Pete _ , we made out all night, and then some…”he said the last part quietly hopping Brendon wouldn't hear. But the shit eating grin he had said otherwise. “Ooooh, did you guys do the  _ dirty _ ?” And now his grin was at full force. “Brendon! No we did not!” They both laughed while Patrick blushed. Honestly he didn't know why everyone assumed they were sleeping together. But then again he was in a relationship with the  _ Pete Wentz _ , so he could see why. Still though, he didn't think he was ready to do... _ that _ with Pete. Though he wanted too, he really did. “Hey earth to Patrick! Stop day dreaming!” Brendon waved his hand in Patrick’s face trying to get his attention. “Fuck you.”

“So are we making out or not? Because I really really want too. I want some of that  _ Patrick lovin _ -”

“Oh my God Pete! Come on let's go.” He pulled Pete behind him and they went to the back. “Don't stay gone too long! I can't stay up here by myself forever!” They heard Brendon’s laugh behind them.

Once they were in the back, and not just the back, but the back back, like outside behind the building, Patrick pulled Pete into a searing kiss. “You're such an asshole you know that? You can't even behave in public can you?” He asked against his Pete’s mouth. “You know I can't resist myself around you Tricky, you're just too hot for me.” Pete grinned kissing his neck. “No Pete, I don't want everyone to know what we were doing back here. I know you don't care but I do,” Patrick pulled him away from his neck, bringing him back up for another kiss. He knew Pete was all for PDA and the world knowing who belonged to him. He loved to kiss all on his neck just to see the end result of it all. He remembered the last time Pete did it, his mother noticed and he had to lie his way out of it while Pete just smirked deviously on the side. And it was then that Patrick vowed to not let Pete do it again, no matter how hard he tried.    
“I guess I won't then, not this time anyways.” He pulled away so Patrick could see his bright smile.” And Patrick wondered how he got stuck with Pete sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey but seriously, MCR am I right? Hahahahaha  
> So this summer I managed to collect the last 4 Fall Out Boy cds and I'm really happy about it. See, working all day does pay off. Though I did alot of reading fanfiction at work, like while the kids were sleeping (I work at a daycare) I was all in the Peterick tag, reading fanfics, looking at pictures, writing stories. If I only I got paid for that right?  
> Ahem, so enough about my personal life, thank you for reading and I'm about to start the next chapter for this right now.


	11. Hum Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick remembered a time when Pete wasn't ok, and when he tried to...he shook the thought away. No need to dwell in the darkness of the past. Pete was better now and everything would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh this is sort of a filler chapter. I mean I guess not to everyone but to me ya. I have the next chapter some what written just freaking writers block. On the bright side i've written like 4 or 5 random Peterick stories so maybe I'll post that, but like an anthology or something. Plus does anyone know how to make the summary and stuff written in italics? cuz like I see other people do it and I'm like, HOW!?

So like, Patrick had been dating Pete for a while now. And he had been knowing him years before that, since he was in high school when he started working there. And he had to admit, things were going great. Him and Pete had their ups and downs, but overall it was wonderful. He remembers when he first met Pete Wentz, and if someone would have told him that he would fall hopelessly in love with him he would have laughed, scoffed even, said they were crazy. Because that didn't seem logical and Patrick was a very logical person. Well at least that what he told himself. But obviously he wasn't because he was sitting next to Pete in the passenger's seat on his way to Pete’s parents place. Mrs. Wentz was dying to see Patrick because ‘ _ she loves you more than me _ ,’ Pete pouted on the way to her house.

“Pete you know that's not true. You're mom loves you a lot.”

“And she loves you more. I can't blame you though, you're a fucking catch Tricky,” the trademark Wentz charm was being used, something Pete had been using on Patrick since day one. (It worked too.) Patrick just looked out the window, slightly blushing. Trying to change the subject he asked, “So is it just your mom?”

“Ya, my dad is gone doing something, I don't remember what my mom said honestly.” Pete moved his hair from in front of his eyes, seeming irritated by it. Patrick noticed his hair was getting longer these days, he would have to cut it unless he was going for the emo angsty teen look again. Just thinking about how Pete looked not too long ago made Patrick smile. Despite the changes in Pete’s hairstyles and the outrages colors, he was still Pete.  _ His Pete _ . Patrick was smiling largely now, trying to hide it behind a cough.

“What’s got you so smiley over there Stump? Something on my face?”

“Oh it's nothing…” Pete looked at him instead of focusing on the road, smiling a little, then turning back around. “Well if you're done being weird, were here. Don't say anything that’ll have my mom calling me worrying about me alright? You remember last time?” And Patrick did. The last time he mentioned to Pete’s mom about how Pete hadn't been eating or sleeping and for the next month his mom went to his apartment at least twice a week to check on him. “Pete she was just worried about you.” Pete groaned, hitting the back of his head against the seat. “I know, I know. It's just,” another hair flip,” she doesn't need too ok? I’m better now. Much better…” Patrick nodded his head in agreement. Pete was right after all, he was much better nowadays. Patrick remembered a time when Pete wasn't ok, and when he tried to...he shook the thought away. No need to dwell in the darkness of the past. Pete was better now and everything would be ok.

“Come on Patrick, let's go tell her that we're getting married, she’ll be excited.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, following Pete to the door.

“Pete! Patrick! It’s nice to see you again, come in!” His mom hugged both of them, then stepping aside to let them in. “So how’s everything going?” 

“Oh you know, the usual stuff, me and Patrick are getting married tomorrow, no big deal.” Pete ungracefully plopped down on the couch, Patrick sitting politely beside him. He didn't want to sit too close to Pete. The last thing he wanted was to show too much pda in front of Pete’s mom.

“Oh really? Am I invited? I didn't get the invitation.” She looked at her son knowingly.

“It's because we were going to elope, but I thought it would be a good idea to tell you, that way you wouldn't be surprised when I came back with a ring on my finger.” Pete was smirking now.

“Make sure you take pictures, I’d hate to miss the precious memories of my son’s wedding day.” Her smirk matched Pete’s. And that’s why Patrick loved Pete's mom so much. She just understood Pete so well. She went along with hs antics and crazy ideas like only a mother he truly loved her son would. She let him be himself and express himself, even if that meant looking weird or ridiculous. Still, she stood by him thick and thin, always loving and encouraging him. Their relationship made his heart melt; he hoped he would have the same relationship with his kids.

“Dont worry, I won't let that happen. Plus I’m too traditional to elope, we would have a nice classy wedding. Right Pete?” Patrick added on

“Whatever makes you happy Pattycakes,” Pete, who had been laying down this whole time, sat up and placed a wet smacking kiss on Patrick’s cheek, making his mom smile. 

“You two are so cute. I’ve never met anybody who made my Pete happy the way you do Patrick.” She smiled at him, the same smile that Pete had on his face all the time. It amazed Patrick how similar they looked sometimes. “Anyways, are you guys hungry? I was just about to make lunch-” At that Pete popped up. “Really? I'm starving! Trick didn't feed me today. What are you making? Come one let's go see!” He ran over to his mom, pulling her to the kitchen.

She ended up making spaghetti, with Pete scarfing it down, saying something like  _ ‘I should move back home because my cooking is shit compared to yours mom _ ,’  and his mom smacked him in the back of the head saying something like ‘ _ Language Peter!’ _ The whole thing was cute really. After she baked them some chocolate chip cookies (“ _ My absolute favorite! Thanks mommy! _ ” Pete kissed her cheek, then stole Patrick’s cookies laughing like the little kid he was), and they talked for a little while longer, Pete and Patrick were on their way. “Promise you you’ll visit more? I miss you a lot Pete.” His mom’s smile was sort of sad. “Yes Mom I will. Sorry I haven't been coming around a lot. Don't be sad though ok?” Pete went to hug her, sitting on her lap, and then pulled back to kiss her on the cheek. “I love you, like a lot. And I promise I won't elope, and even if I do, I promise to tell you.” He smiled at her, patting her back. She sighed at him. “I guess that’s all I can ask. Patrick take care of our Pete will you? He needs us. And you, get off of me, you're still small but not  _ that _ small.” His mom laughed, urging Pete to get off of her. “Ok ok fine. Come on Trick, lets go. My mommy doesn't love me anymore,”Pete mocked pouted, making his way to the door. “Bye Mrs. Wentz, we’ll be back soon.” Patrick hugged her tightly. “Patrick I’ve told you so many times you can call me Dale. You don't have to be so formal.” Patrick smiled a her again before making his way over to Pete.”Bye!” They said in unison, then closing the door.

“You're mom is so sweet,” Patrick said to Pete in the car ride home, or to Patrick's place. Though it might as well been home. Patrick had came back to his apartment lots of times to see Pete just casually hanging out at his place as if he lived there. “Ya, she’s pretty cool. I like her a lot.”

“I would hope so..”

“So Patrick, I was thinking…” Pete’s voice trailed off. “We’ve been together for a while now, and we’ve known each other even longer.” Pete looked over to make sure Patrick was paying attention.

“Uh, ya…”

“And I was thinking, wondering, hoping that...maybe you’d like  _ tolivetogether _ ?” Looking at Patrick’s surprised face he quickly added, “Only if you want too! I understand that I can be too much and you might not wanna deal with me 24/7 but I-”

“Pete, slow down. You're rambling. To answer your question...Ya I would like to live you. We pretty much do anyways. And ya sometimes you are too much, but that’s just you. That's what makes you Pete. You’d be pretty boring otherwise,” Patrick giggled at the surprised yet excited look on Pete’s face. “So is that a yes?”

“Duh Pete! Of course it's a ye-” Before he could even get the words out Pete jumped to hug Patrick across the car. (Thankfully they were at a stop sign.) “Ok cool! This is..this is great! I’m so happy you said yes!”

“Why would I say no? If anything you should be the one saying no to me. I’m quite the diva to deal with in the mornings.” Patrick admitted sheepishly and Pete just smiled at him. “Well ya you are but that’s ok. Who isn't?” And they both nodded in agreement. “So who's place do you wanna live at? I’m giving you the option but if we're being honest I prefer your place. It’s more homey than mine.” Patrick’s place always made Pete feel as if he were at home. He had mismatched furniture, and a small kitchen. His bedroom had a few posters on the wall and he had 2 guitars sitting in the corner. A perfect place to Pete really. “We can stay at mine. I don't feel like moving all my stuff and I think I have more than you do anyways.”

“So it’s settled! I get to move in with my one and only love, my soulmate, the reason I get out of bed in the morning-Patrick!” Boy was Pete quite the poet. “Pete no offense but that was pretty shitty.” Pete parked the car, they were here anyways, so he could turn to look at Patrick fully. “You thought that was shitty? Why Patrick I’m _ hurt _ ! How could my one and only love treat me this way? The person I love more than  _ anything _ in the whole entire universe! The man who I want nothing more than to hear moan my name while we make  _ sweet wonderful love _ !” And for effect he put his hand over his heart, faking his best heartbroken face he could manage. Patrick just stared at him trying to keep a straight face. He failed however, a small smile broke his facade. “Pete you are so ridiculous,” Patrick said getting out the car. The older boy laughed getting out as well. “But you love me though? You love me though right Trick?” Pete was right in front of Patrick, grabbing his hands and giving him puppy dog eyes. “Yes Pete I do.” He leaned forward to peck his lips. “Now come on, let's get inside so we can talk more about us living together.” Pete let out a loud happy yell, with Patrick shaking his head and laughing, going inside, hand in hand with Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College Algebra is a fucking bitch and I hate it somebody make it go away


	12. Sugar, Spice, and everything Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Actually I think it's time we go. Let's let Pete and Patrick enjoy their place,” Andy got off the couch, giving Brendon and Joe looks so they could do the same. “Fine fine. But next time I'm kicking everybody's ass in Mario Kart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (excuses as to why I haven't updated this story) But honestly it was just writers block. I've actually written alot, just not for this story...but BAM here it is! Also this is probably the last or second to last chapter of this story

The day had finally come for Pete to move in with Patrick. After talking about it and working out all the details,  a month later it was finally happening. That night when Pete asked they told their friends the very next day.

“So you're moving in with Patrick!?” Brendon asked excitedly. “Awww that’ll be so cute! Before you know it you’ll be married!”

“Ya ok no.” Patrick immediately answered.“Aw Trick you don't wanna marry me? You seemed so excited about it yesterday.” Patrick rolled his eyes at both his friends. “Anyways so ya were moving in together.”

“I’d say it's about time. Pete is always over there anyways,” Andy commented from behind his comic book. “And if not Pete than Joe, he practically lives there too.”

“Hey Joe can be your adopted child! Since you guys can't have kids and stuff!”

“Does that mean you guys are gonna take care of me and buy me stuff? Because I need some more groceries and-”

“OK everyone lets get back on track. No me and Pete aren't getting married-”

“Yet.” Pete interjected.

“-And no Joe can't be our adopted child. But yes Pete is moving into my place. So if you guys could help that would be great.”

“Does that mean we get to redecorate? Because I think it would be really fun to go to Hobby Lobby and-’   
“No Brendon were not redecorating, just moving.”

“Fine,” he pouted crossing his arms. “So when are we moving Pete’s junk to your place?”

“Whenever we get everything worked out.”

And that day had been today. Everything at Pete’s place was packed into boxes ready to go. “You know, I’m kinda gonna miss this place,” Pete said as he walked through his space one more time, making sure everything was put away. “Pete, you're hardly ever here. You're always at my place.”

“ _ Our place _ you mean.”

Patrick gave him a blank look. He really wasn't in the mood for Pete’s antics today. “Well if you're done, call the guys over so we can start moving everything.” The older man nodded, going to get his phone off the charger. “Tricky you seem pretty moody today, you should be happy I’m moving in with you!” Pete was dialing Andy’s number, pouting at Patrick from across the room. In typical Patrick fashion, he rolled his eyes. “I am excited, just really tired, and kind of stressed. We've been packing for days. I'm just ready for this whole thing to be over with.” Pete blew a kiss at him as Andy answered the phone.

“ _Hey Andy were ready!_ _You can bring your lazy asses over here now._ ”

In the background Pete heard Joe,”  _ We're not lazy! We just don't do a lot of things. _ ”

“ _ Anyways, yeah, we’ll be here waiting _ .”

“ _ Ok be there soon _ ,” Andy responded then hanging up.

“They're on their way.Were this much closer to living together Tricky!” Pete’s smile was bright, thinking about him and Patrick living together. And despite Patrick's bad mood he was in, seeing Pete that happy made him that happy too.

Pete made his way over to Patrick, resting his hands on his hips. His brown eyes stared into Patrick's blue ones, full of content. “You know, it's too late if you don't want me moving in with you,” Pete smiled amused. “Really? It's too late to return you?” Patrick had a lazy smile of his own. “I’m afraid so. You're pretty much stuck with me for a while.” Pete leaned forward to rest his forehead against Patrick’s. “I guess I’ll just have to suck it up. I was really hoping I could give you back.” Pete laughed at him, then moved to kiss him, slow and sweet. “On the bright side we can do this,” he kissed him again, longer this time,” whenever we want. Over and over and over-”

“Hey are you guys ready to-Oh my God get a room!” Brendon barged into Pete’s place, only to see them making out.

“Normal people knock before they come in Bren, that's you're fault,” Pete couldn't keep the smirk off his face, while Patrick buried his face in Pete’s shoulder blushing like a madman. “Oh tone it down. Lets not forget the amount of times we’ve seen you sucking Sarah’s face off,” Andy mentioned as he walked in behind Brendon. Joe was the last one to come in, laughing at the scene.

“Ok now that everyone is here, lets start moving.”

Needless to say, it took the whole entire day for them to move Pete’s stuff, and then unpack it at Patrick's place. And they got it done with little accidents, and minimal things broken.

(“ _ Look me and Brendon didn't mean to drop the box we just did! You didn't need that anyways right?” Joe and his partner in crime Brendon smiled sheepishly at Pete while Andy hid his smirk of amusement _ .)

Afterwards they were all chilling in Patrick's living room, having a few drinks while playing video games.

“So does this mean you guys are gonna always be naked every time I come over?” The youngest said with a smirk on his face. “Because I really don't want to see that.”

“Then don't come over and you won't have too.” Patrick was glaring at his smug face. “If you wanna see me and Trick’s amazing mind blowing sex then I'm not gonna judge,” Pete had a smirk of his own, shrugging his shoulders. “For my sanity can you two please stop?” Patrick groaned, embarrassed.

“Actually I think it's time we go. Let's let Pete and Patrick enjoy their place,” Andy got off the couch, giving Brendon and Joe looks so they could do the same. “Fine fine. But next time I'm kicking everybody's ass in Mario Kart.” Joe set down the Wii remote then proceeded to drag Brendon to the door. “See you guys later!”

“Thank you!” The couple yelled in unison and then they were all alone.

“Soooo...we have the place all to ourselves,” Pete leaned over to Kiss Patrick's cheek, moving to his neck then repeating the pattern. “Uh huh…”

“And I was thinking that maybe we could have a little fun,” his lips were on his pulse when he whispered his request. He kissed all over his neck and face, smiling when Patricks breath would hitch. “M-maybe we c-could,” Patrick whispered back, helpless under Pete's spell. “I think we should. It might make you relax.” Pete’s eyes were dark with excitement, hoping that Patrick would go along with his request. The older rolled over on top of him, kissing him thoroughly to the point where he was breathless. Honestly this was one of Pete’s favorite things, kissing Patrick. He was just so soft and warm. And God that pink pink mouth sent Pete into a frenzy. Patrick was kissing back just as enthusiastically, silently egging Pete on.

Patrick let out a loud moan when Pete moved to kiss and suck his neck, then moving his hips against Pete’s. “Fuck,” Pete cursed, panting against his neck. Liking how Pete reacted, Patrick did it again, this time with more force, bringing out the most delicious noises from his partner. Soon they both were a panting mess, cheeks flushed and heart racing. Patrick moved his hands from tangled in Pete's hair to his shoulders to his torso. He ran his hands under Pete’s shirt, blindly feeling his hot skin. Catching the hint, Pete sat up to take his shirt off, then going back to Patrick's pink lips.

They had done this a few times, gotten this far, but it never went further than that and Pete was thrilled. Still, he took his time with Patrick, not wanting to do anything that would make him uncomfortable. “Are-are you,  _ fuck Trick _ , are you ok with this?” Pete asked breathless while Patrick continued to roll his hips against his. “I-yeah this is good.” Patrick responded voice just as wrecked as Pete. Pete smiled down at him,” you know you look so beautiful like this? Hair messed up, face flushed, and your wonderful lips red from me kissing them.” To prove a point he did just that, almost as if he was trying to crawl inside Patrick through his mouth. When he pulled away again Patrick smiled back at him. “God you're so cliche Pete.”

“Shut up you love it.”

Patrick laughed a breathless laugh until Pete changed up the angle, making the friction between them the most blissful kind. Patrick gasped again,completely loss to the feeling of Pete against him, his mind only focused getting to that wonderful point of no return. But this wasnt enough. As good as this felt, his jeans weren't getting him there, making him more and more impatient. Doing the bravest thing Patrick had ever done in his young life, he moved his hands from Pete’s chest the the button his jeans, ripping them open in a haste. “Trick are you-”

“Off now,” Patrick panted out pulling them down himself when Pete didn't move. “Oooh, impatient are we?” Pete was smirking down at him. “Shut up,” Patrick grumbled back but mentally celebrated once he got the offending clothing off. “Mind if I do the same?” Pete asked him, still giving Patrick an out if he wanted. But he didn't take it. Instead he nodded, lifted his above his head and waited for Pete to move into action. Once Pete got the ok, he didn't waste a second of time to start removing the youngers clothes, still trying to be as gentle as possible despite his body practically vibrating with adrenaline. Patrick was trying his hardest not to let his insecurities get the better of him and seeing the way Pete looked at him with nothing but pure endearment made him a little more comfortable. “After this I’m gonna have to write a song at how beautiful and amazing you are Tricky,” Pete leaned forward to kiss his nose in a moment of tenderness. The moment was forgotten however once Pete rolled his hips again, the pleasure unlike anything in this universe. Soon Patrick was a moaning mess and he was so  _ close _ when Pete spoke up. “God Trick you're going to make me come in my underwear like a fucking teenager,” he laughed against Patricks neck and he felt the same. The moment he felt the heat in him snap, he buried his face against Pete moaning and whimpering and shaking, bliss taking over his entire being. Pete was right behind him, afterwards laying down on Patrick's soft form. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths. “So now that I live with you is this gonna happen more often?” Pete asked, placing a soft kiss at the corner of Patrick's mouth. The man under him smiled lazily, a dreamy look on his face. “If you're good maybe.”

Pete laid his head on Patrick's chest.

_ He couldn't wait _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my lack to write smut. That's the closest thing I can write to it. If anybody _really wants it that bad_ write it and send it to me cuz lmao im trash at it :P  
>  (P.s I wrote this while babysitting kids today...)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all really enjoyed and Thank You for reading!  
> I hope I portrayed all the characters right. Hopefully watching a thousand interviews and reading a few fanfics helped enough lol


End file.
